La guardienne du temps
by Sylmarils
Summary: Erwick est maudite. Guardienne du temps des multivers, elle est immortelle et n'a été créé que dans le but de tuer son frère Yzcan (qui a deux fic à lui tout seul: Une quête d'équilibre et le guardien DES multivers), qui n'est plus une menace. Traversant maintes épreuves, elle cherche un moyen de divertissement et de sens à son existence.
1. chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur:** _Comme promis, l'histoire d'Erwick. Pour ceux qui se disent 'WHAT', Erwick est un personnage que j'ai déjà utilisé dans la fic 'Une quête d'équilibre' et que Florence Sinin, sa co-créatrice, a utilisé dans la fic 'le guardien DES multivers'. Bref. J'essaierais de dissocier au maximum la fic des deux autres. Je précise, Florence Sinin va AUSSI faire la fic du point de vue d'un autre personnage._ _Je le fais du point de vue d'Erwick, après la fan fic 'Une quête d'équilibre'. Et du coup, cette 'réintroduction' du personnage est peut-être moins bien que l'originale (je me souviens que j'avais fait tout un truc et tout... bref)_ _BONE lecture!_ Je regardais devant moi, l'air vide. J'ai... compris la leçon. Merci, mon frère, grâce à toi, j'ai pu prendre conscience du châtiment qu'est le mien...

Mais c'est aussi à cause de toi que j'existe.

En effet, la version courte est que dans un multivers alternatif, Ink et Error ont dessiné pour le premier et colorié pour le second un futur psychopathe qui s'est mis en tête de tuer tout les Ink et Error. Du coup, dans le multivers qui a précisément 54,73% de chances d'être l'original, cet Ink et Error a décidé de me créer. Mon frère est le guardien de l'espace des multivers, moi je suis la guardienne du temps. Afin que je ne finisse pas comme mon frère, à vouloir détruire le temps, mon âme, c'est le temps lui-même. Je suis le temps, hors de tout paradoxes.

Toute ma vie, j'ai été élevée dans le but de tuer mon frère. Et le jour où je le mets hors d'état de nuire, j'apprends de la part de Gaster que jamais je ne pourrais mourir car même sans vie, le temps persiste.

Je suis dans un état... fragile, je m'en rends compte.

Je sortais avec difficulté mon carnet de la main gauche tout en gardant la droite bien dans la poche de mon jean. Pourquoi? Quelle question, Ink a eu la flemme de dessiner une main et a donc pris les fils d'Error! Seul la matière de ce jean est épargné de leur pouvoir de destruction.

Bref, je pris mon carnet et commençais à le feuilleter. J'avais besoin d'aide, de n'importe qui...

Et j'ai trouvé. Chasseur!Ink.

J'allais le trouver et l'endroit où il se trouvait était un bar. Il buvait avec Science... Je m'avançais puis dit:

-Salut...

-Oh, Erwick! s'exclama Ink.

-Sup, Wicky?

-H-HEIN?!

Je le regardais d'un air totalement incrédule. Il pouffa et dit:

-Non, mais après que tes parents m'aient dit qu'ils me donnaient leur bénédiction et tout, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

-Leur... bénédiction?

-Oui, selon eux, on vieillira ensemble!

Vieillir ensemble... LA BONNE BLAGUE! Je commençais à rire et lui aussi ricana. Seul le Chasseur nous regardait, interdit. Je dis:

-Bref... Je suis là pour boire un coup, moi aussi!

-On fête la victoire sur Yzcan. Merci à toi, d'ailleurs!

-O-Ouais...

Merci à moi pour avoir condamner mon frère à revivre sa mort en boucle... Je me guardais de faire ce commentaire.

La soirée se passa bien mais j'avais un peu trop bu. A vrai dire, j'étais complètement saoule. Le Chasseur ne pouvait pas m'héberger car il avait prévu d'aller dans la nuit observer les oiseaux nocturnes donc ce fut Science qui m'amena chez lui. Il dit:

-Tu sais... On a un gros point commun, tout les deux.

-Ah ouais?

-Oui. On peut voyager dans les multivers. Et, à ce jour, seulement trois personnes le peuvent. Toi, Yzcan et moi.

-Hmm... Je ne me déplace pas exactement dans les multivers, je vogue de moments en moments, d'instants en instants...

-Hmm.

Il arrêta de parler. Il se tourna vers moi puis me dit:

-Erwick, entre nous, j'ai bien réfléchi à ta situation.

-Autour d'un verre? Sympa...

-Non, sérieusement. Et j'en ai tiré quelques conclusions. Tu es immortelle, de un.

-Exact.

-Sauf que tu pourras toujours faire des trucs différents!

-Bof, tu sais, j'en ai vu, en 20 ans et des poussières.

-Oui, mais il en reste une éternité à découvrir.

-Hmm.

-Bref. De deux, ton âme, le temps, tu peux donc le manipuler et changer des évènements du passé, non...?

-Ouais, c'est quelque chose que je peux faire, pourquoi?

-Tu es insensible aux paradoxes?

-Heureusement car ma naissance en est un.

-Tu... Pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi?

-Quoi?

-Ressuciter le Gaster de mon univers.

-Impossible.

-Pourquoi? Tu as dit que tu pouvais changer...

-Ce serait aussi affecter le destin d'Yzcan et c'est une variable trop importante. J'ai trop sacrifié pour vous sauver la peau...

-Alors sans affecter le destin d'Yzcan, il doit y avoir un...

-JE NE SUIS PAS INK! Je ne suis pas le gentil Ink qui vient à la moindre requête! Je suis Erwick, gamine entraînée dès son enfance à tuer pas n'importe qui, NOOON! A tuer son frère! Et tout ça pour quoi? Tout ça parce qu'un incompétent comme toi n'a pas pu t'en charger! Je... ARGH!

-Erwick, je m'excuse. Pardon, je ne recommencerais pas.

-...Je te crois.

Je le regardais, l'alcool me rendant assez naïve. Il me regarda puis, calmement, me demanda:

-Veux-tu... que je t'aide? Que je t'aide à trouver des époques intéressantes à visiter...?

-Je suis pas là pour faire du tourisme. Non, je suis sonnée. Comme un chien obéissant. J'aide autrui. Constamment...

-Là, tu n'aides pas autrui?

-Oui, parce que pour l'instant, en cet instant précis, il y a d'autre moi d'autres époques qui se chargent des requêtes d'ici. Mais... Oh, tu sais quoi? Chaque multivers a un Ink et un Error, qu'ils se débrouillent! Moi, je vais... vivre seule, cavalier solitaire.

-Attends! Tu... Aurais peut-être envie d'un peu de compagnie?

Je me retournais brusquement vers lui et m'avançais. Il avait la respiration coupée... Moi, je me contentais, de mon regard de fer, de scruter ses yeux de lâche. Il... bleuit? Il est gêné? Je dis:

-Pourquoi t'es gêné?

-Je sais pas, peut-être parce que le visage d'une fille plutôt jolie est à quelques centimètres de moi!

-Hmm? Et alors?

-Ben alors...

Il me regarda longuement. Science était pensif. Il m'observait à son tour et, je ne sais pour quelle question, s'avança vers mon visage pour poser ses dents sur les miennes. Que-?! Je dis:

-Mais... C'est quoi, ça?

-Un... baiser, pourquoi?

-Et... c'est quoi, un baiser?

Science me regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il marmonna:

-Euh... Alphys sauf dans Underswap doit avoir quelques animés... Hein?

-Oui et alors?

-Regarde les... Ou mieux, va dans une AU nommée Underlust. Tu y comprendras bien plus de choses.

-Underlust, tu dis? Attends, je vais voir ça...

Je lançais mon carnet à travers le vide temporel et un autre carnet ressorti. Il était plus épais. Je feuilletais puis dis en tombant sur ce que je cherchais:

-Underlust! Alors... Univers de moindre importance où la devise est 'c'est baiser ou être baisé'. Là-bas, le sexe est une obligation et certains le vivent mal, comme Mettaton.

-Euh... Ouais et?

-Oh, je vois!!! Quand tu disais baiser, tu voulais parler du sexe?

-Non, tu n'as pas compris.

-Hmm...

Je relançais le cahier et je dis alors d'une voix calme:

-Je pense que ce n'est pas très raisonnable d'y aller ce soir.

-Cela ne l'est pas plus la journée, crois-moi...

-Hmm. Bien, désolée de te demander, mais où puis-je coucher?

-Euh...?

-Désolée, c'est juste que j'ai en tête un moment au Moyen-Âge, ça m'arrive souvent quand je suis en état de stress ou bien d'incompréhension de mon environnement, comme en cet instant où cette histoire de baiser est incompréhensible.

-Si... Si tu veux, je peux rendre ça clair pour toi.

Je le regardais. Vu comme il est, il va me produire un rapport détaillé. Je dis:

-OK, tu pourras poser le fruit de tes recherches demain matin près de moi, j'y jeterais un coup d'oeil. Cela m'intrigue énormément... Et ce qui m'intéresse me prend du temps et donc réduit mon ennui.

-Que je t'embrasse, ça a réduit ton ennui?!

-Non, les réflexions que j'ai eu.

Il hôcha de la tête et il me montra où je pouvais dormir. Je m'y étalais et fermais les yeux. Il dit:

-Mais, ta main ne risque pas... du genre de détruire mon canapé durant la nuit?

-Oh, tu as peur à ce sujet?

Je sortis la main de ma poche et enfilais le gant. Je dis:

-Rassuré?

-Ouais...

Je refermais les yeux. Il se dandinait sur place et dit:

-Tu... veux un chocolat chaud, peut-être?

-Non merci.

-Une tarte à la cannelle et au caramel? Toriel m'en a laissé...

-Non merci. Mais toi, tu veux quoi?

-H-HEIN?!

-Je veux dire, j'ai lu ce que j'avais noté sur toi et tu agis... à l'opposé. J'ai décrit quelqu'un de calme et de posé et j'ai une boule de surémotivité en fusion. Tout ça depuis que tes dents ont touchées les miennes. C'est pas si important que ça, tu le fais tout le temps, de mettre tes dents en contact avec autre chose, quand tu manges, bois, te brosse les dents...

-J-Je... C'est... compliqué à demander... Mais... tu sais quoi, oublie!

Et il s'en alla. Moi, intriguée tout de même par rapport à son histoire de baiser et d'Underlust, je fis apparaître du temps lui-même un téléphone chargé avec accès à Internet et je menais ma petite enquête.

J'ai... J'ai trouvé... Des choses... effroyables. Et... Science veut faire ce genre de choses avec moi?! HORS DE QUESTION!!

Je me précipitais hors de sa maison et allais traverser quand une voiture... me renversa.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Je suis cruelle, je sais. Je vous arrête pile poil à un endroit super tendu en émotions et tout. C'est un peu l'apothéose_


	2. chapitre 2

**Note de l'auteur:** _Désolée d'avoir fait patienter... NYEH!_ _BONE lecture!_

Apeurée, je quittais la maison de Sci en prenant la fuite par la rue... Je ne pus pas voir la voiture qui me percuta de plein fouet.

J'entrouvris les yeux sur un espace fort familier: le temps lui-même. Le coeur du temps, soit mon âme. Je me relevais faiblement et j'entendis une voix:

-Ah, c'est pas trop tôt...

-Yzcan...?

Je relevais les yeux pour tomber sur un Yzcan plus mâture. En effet, quand je l'y avais envoyé, il devait avoir une trentaine d'années. Le temps, en mon absence, lui fais revivre en boucle toutes ses morts. Mais, de part ma présence, il ne ressent rien. Pourquoi? Parce que quand je suis là, Yzcan ne peut plus mourir. Je me redressais et l'observais légèrement, à la volée. Il portait les mêmes vêtements qu'à l'arrivée, une tenue de Sans classique mais ses os noirs et sa tâche blanche ne trompait pas. Il me regardait et dit:

-Euh... Yzcan? J'étais percutée par une voiture et...

-Tu t'es auto sauvée en changeant les évènements, une téléportation soudaine. Cependant, il semblerait que t'en sois... abîmée. Tu veux que je t'aide avec ce problème, frangine?

Il me regardait, de la folie dans les yeux. Je m'écartais violemment en disant:

-NON! Ce que je voudrais, par contre... C'est savoir pourquoi j'ai aussi mal.

-Ah, ça, j'en sais rien, t'es un mystère à toi toute seule.

-La ferme, Yzcan.

Je continuais à m'avancer dans le temps, à la recherche d'un endroit où je pourrais me sentir bien. Il dit:

-Hey!

-Quoi?

-T'es quand même culottée, hein? Revenir ICI, demandant de l'aide, alors que tu es venue il y a je ne sais combien d'années pour toi me demander de tuer Gaster, ce que j'ai fait pour être soigné de cette putain de maladie et maintenant, tu m'as enfermé dans le temps, ton âme, pour le restant de mes jours?!

-En effet.

-C'est PAS JUSTE!!

Yzcan se rua sur moi, poing en l'air. Paniquée, j'utilisais mon pouvoir et il se renvoya le coup dans la figure. Je le regardais, il n'avait même pas de restes de son coup: ses HP ne pouvaient pas baisser. Je m'avançais et marmonnais:

-Pardonne moi, Yzcan...

-Pourquoi t'es encore ici?

-Je... J'en ai aucune idée.

-Ah oui? Tu ne veux pas être avec tes nouveaux amis? Papink avec un fusil, Marror complètement protectrice et pour finir Science ainsi que tes deux parents?

-Yzcan, non. Je me souviens que j'ai fui de chez Science.

-PUTAIN, IL T'A FAIT QUOI, JE JURE QUE JE LE BUTE SI...!

-Du calme, il ne m'a rien fait à part m'embrasser!

-Hmm... Et t'as fui pour ça?

-Euh... Je me rend compte que je suis ridicule!!!

Je me mis à pleurnicher. Je continuais sur la même voix:

-Yzcan, je... Je ne vaux pas mieux que toi! C'est juste que moi, je ne peux même pas me blesser, le temps n'a pas de points de vie! Je suis morte sans jamais avoir été en vie... Je ne peux pas avoir d'âmes comme les autres... J'ai tué des gens... J'ai même emprisonné mon frère dans mon âme pour qu'il se revoit mourir en boucle!

-Ca je m'en tape, même si pour la dernière, t'aurait pu t'en passer!

-C'était la raison pour laquelle j'ai été créé, Yzcan! Tu peux pas savoir, toi!

Je m'écartais brusquement de l'étreinte chaleureuse qu'il allait me donner et le regardais, les larmes aux yeux. Je sortis ma main et dit:

-Tu sais ce que c'est, ça?! Le seul truc capable de te tuer! MA MAIN DROITE! Je... Maintenant que je t'ai mis hors d'état de nuire, je... Je pensais que... J'sais pas, peut-être qu'on verra quelque chose d'autre en moi... Que je serais Erwick et plus la guardienne du temps... Mais c'est ridicule.

-Erwick, attends...

-Tu sais, le pire... LE PIRE! C'est que quand je rentre dans une salle remplie de gens que je n'ai jamais vus, on me fasse un grand sourire et qu'on me dise 'bienvenue à la maison, Er!'. Et moi, je ne connais personne. Pourtant, ces gens-là se souvenaient m'avoir vu la veille, avec des enfants!

-Les tiens...?

-Impossible, je n'ai pas d'âme, crétin!

Et je disparu pour réapparaître, au hasard... Devant un Science inquiet. En me voyant, il soupira de soulagement et je remarquais qu'il avait renfilé sa blouse. Il s'exclama en m'enlaçant:

-Erwick! Dieu soit loué, tu es là...

-Euh... Science... Je crois que je me suis trompée d'époque...

Je le repoussais légèrement et il s'écarta prudemment. Il gratta son crâne puis marmonna en buvant sa tasse de café d'une traite:

-Pardon...

-Autrement, moi, je suis qui pour toi?

-Erwick, bien évidemment. Bref. Finalement, ce que je prévois, peu importe à qui je le donne.

Il se retourna et farfouilla d'une main, l'autre tenant son café (sur lequel on pouvait noter une inscription: Oui, je suis un nerd, mais je bois du café.) et il prit un dossier en particulier. Tout en sirotant son breuvage brûlant, il me tendit le dossier. Je le saisis et vis marquer dessus... des apparitions de moi-même. Science continua:

-J'ai répertorié tout, absolument tout. Pour rien te cacher, ça m'a pris pas mal de temps...

-Oh, je vois, mais... Pourquoi?

-Je l'ai fait sur ta demande, bien sûr. Pour moi, il y a dix ans, pour toi, dans un futur proche.

-Hmm... Et pourquoi je t'ai demandé ça?

-Tu ne le sais pas?

-Non...

-Alors, je ne peux rien te dire. J'attendrais le toi que j'attend, elle devrait plus tarder.

Je hôchais de la tête, reposais les documents puis me téléportais à une autre époque, celle où j'avais laissé Sci seul chez lui. Je m'étais rappelée aussi que j'avais oublié mon guant qui était tombé durant la nuit.

Je m'avançais prudemment dans la maison, personne ne devait m'entendre. Je vis l'objet de ma convoitise dans des mains squeletiques. Sci...! Il commençait vraiment, VRAIMENT, à me donner la gerbe, lui. Je m'avançais et dis:

-Science, donne moi mon guant.

-OK...

Il me le tendit. Apparemment, il n'a pas eu assez de temps pour voir de quoi était fait le gant, ce qui me rassura. J'aime bien guarder mes petits secrets bien enfouis pour moi.

Et Science semble vouloir un peu trop fouiner. Il releva la tête et demanda:

-Tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu la police... Il s'est passé quoi?

-Oh? J'ai été renversée par une voiture.

-QUOI?!

Science me regarda de façon inquiète, cherchant à savoir si j'étais blessée. Mon attitude décontractée pour une personne venant de se faire écraser le rassura à moitié. Je rangeais le gant dans ma poche et sortis le carnet de la main gauche pour le feuilleter. Toujours avec ce carnet en main... Trouvé! Le passage que je voulais sur Science.

 _Froid, blagueur, mystérieux. Trois grands mots pour qualifier un squelette pas si grandiose que ça finalement. Pour lui, notre première rencontre date d'avant l'officielle, à l'époque où son Gaster était en vie. Mais je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de m'étaler sur le sujet._

Ce carnet étant collaboratif entre les moi de toutes les époques, il évoluait constamment et je pouvais avoir accès à de nouvelles informations et en donner plus facilement.

Je refermais mon carnet sous les yeux intrigués de Sci et me remémorais le surnom qu'il m'avait donné lorsque je l'avais retrouvé. Wicky. Et je déteste ce surnom. Je dis:

-Au fait, au bar... Lorsque tu m'as appelé Wicky...

-Oui?

-C'était par habitude, n'est-ce pas?

-Pas vraiment...

-J'ai feuilleter les notes de mon carnets. Je sais que l'on s'est déjà rencontrés avant l'affaire d'Yzcan.

Enfin, que tu m'as rencontré, moi, pour l'instant, je n'ai encore rien fait. Il marmonna, se confondant en excuses:

-Je... Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... Désolé... Mais... Pardon... C'est pas de ma faute...

-Explique toi.

-Je... Je pense qu'il est possible de te tuer.

-PARDON?!

J'avais sursauté et je m'étais avancée vers lui. Il hôcha timidement de la tête en disant:

-Si... Si le temps lui-même viendrait à s'écrouler, alors... tu meurs, c'est ça?

-Oui, c'est exactement ça.

-P-Pour que la notion de temps existe... Il faut qu'il y ait de la matière pour que la notion de temps agisse sur cette matière.

-Oui et?

-Et donc... S'il n'y a plus rien qui puisse être qualifié de matière dans tout les multivers... tu seras morte.

-En gros, le seul moyen que je meure, c'est que je détruise tous les multivers?

-Non, bien plus que ça... Il faut que tu détruise le vide des multivers lui-même.

-...Qui correspond à l'âme d'Yzcan et la bouée de sauvetages des multivers. Je ne peux pas l'utiliser.

-Même... Le taux de probabilité que ça puisse fonctionner est très faible, tu sais...?

Je fusillais Sci d'un regard qui se cloua sur place, tremblant. Il déglutit avec peine et je m'avançais vers lui, dangereusement. Arrivée à sa portée, je dis:

-Science... COMBIEN.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était bel et bien un ordre, mon intonation ne laissait aucun doutes. Science tremblait comme une feuille et il marmonna:

-15%...

-On ne peut pas tenter le coup, alors.

-Exactement!

-Ah là là... Dans tout les cas, maintenant... Il m'est difficile d'affronter mon frère en face à face...

-Tu veux le revoir?!

-Non. Mais je n'ai pas trop le choix, quand je vais de moments en moments. Je dois passer par la case de mon âme où il y a Yzcan. Et puis... Quand je suis là, il n'a pas tout ces...

Je mimais minablement la répétition de ses morts et fis face à un Sci complètement déboussolé. Je soupirais puis continuais:

-Il... n'a plus toutes ses morts en tête, quoi.

-Ta présence... l'appaise?

-Oui.

-Dans tout les cas...

-...On s'est déjà rencontré avant et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin, c'était sans importance, de toute façon. Et puis, à force de te ronger les os...

-Trèèèès drôle. Maintenant, je vais devoir me pencher sur la question de mourir...

-Hum, Erwick? Tu pourrais pas rassurer tes proches en évitant de dire à voix haute que tu cherches un moyen de te tuer? Ca... C'est flippant.

-Oui, je comprends.

Je soupirais et commençais à faire les 100 pas. J'en avais marre, MARRE! Tout était si bousculé dans ma tête, je... J'en avais marre. Je ne VEUX pas être immortelle! Je REFUSE de l'être! Pourquoi...?! Science, à côté de moi, a du percevoir ma colère grandissant en moi car il posa une main squeletique sur mon avant-bras et me conseilla:

-Je... pense que tu devrais peut-être dormir un peu.

-Pas ici, je ne m'y sens pas en sécurité.

-Où alors?

-Tu poses la question comme si tu allais m'y accompagner.

-Je veux juste savoir pour venir te chercher en cas de pépin.

-Grr... Je vais dans le Temps! Le SEUL endroit où j'ai un semblant de paix, décidément!

Et je fis apparaître un portail.

Quand je le traversais, un souvenir bien enfoui remonta à la surface...

 _-Hey, Erwick!_ _-Quoi, Gaster?_ _-Tu es super cool, tu sais?!_ _-Et tu sais que pour moi, t'es un adulte qui a disparu des AU? Je persiste à ne pas comprendre pourquoi ton autre toi veut que je reste avec toi, comme si ça allait être constructif..._ _-Il pense que, vu que t'es tout le temps seule ou à l'écart des autres, peut-être que moi..._ _-Ouais, il regroupe les enfants par popularité. Logique. Mais dévalorisant pour nous._ _-Je confirme..._ _Je soupirais longuement et on se regarda dans les orbites lorsque le jeune Gaster se releva, manquant de me renverser et dit:_ _-Je sais! Les occupations à notre disposition ici ne me semblent pas intéressantes. Nous n'avons qu'à nous en créer une! Si ton âme, c'est le temps, tu dois pouvoir te déplacer entre les époques, non?_ _-Oui, je le fais quand je suis en colère, Gas..._ _-Et bien voilà! Nous allons essayer de déterminer quelles conditions il te faut pour voyager dans le temps et ce qui te rend capable de le faire!_ _-Et pourquoi? Tu n'es qu'un enfant et j'ai la réplique des dizaines d'années plus tard avec un cerveau fini._ _-Justement. Capacité de raisonnement diminuée... légèrement, certes, mais je préfère être au maximum de mes capacités pour réfléchir._ Je finissais de franchir le portail, revenant au présent. Là-bas, je trouvais Yzcan qui regardait autour de lui, prenant conscience qu'il ne souffrait plus. Quand il me vis, il dit:

-Oh, te voilà!

-Tu n'as pas de séquelles de tes morts...? Logique, ton corps comme ton esprit considère qu'il n'est mort jamais et donc n'a pas de séquelles tant que je suis là. Bref.

-C'était quoi, ce truc de tout à l'heure?

-Pardon?

-Tout autour de nous, il y avait une scène où tu étais plus jeune avec un squelette et Gaster...

-Oh... Donc, si je pense à quelque chose de passé, il apparaît ici.

Je devais surveiller même mes pensées maintenant, chapeau, Ink pour m'avoir donné cette âme!

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Sachez que durant la période de travail (et/ou scolaire pour certains), je serais moins disponible et donc mes fics seront sur un rythme plus lent. Par contre... Attendez-vous à une suite pour cette fic, le chapitre trois paraîtra avant la fin de la semaine prochaine j'espère._


	3. chapitre 3

**Note de l'auteur:** _RECTIFICATION DE CE QUE J'AI DIT AVANT!_ _Je reviens sur mes paroles par rapport à la fic d'Erwick. Florence Sinin ne fera pas (malheureusement... snif...) de fic du point de vue de Science. Elle a essayé puis elle m'a dit qu'en gros... c'était mort (MAUDIT SYNDROME DE LA PAGE BLANCHE!!!). Bref! Voilà. Sinon... Merci pour vos trois commentaires Sidona et Miyu Dreemur, je vais y répondre:_ _Premier com de Miyu Dreemur: Merci, contente que ça te plaise! Quant à Sci... Ouais, complètement dans la Friendzone. Mais alors cooooomplet! Mais peut-être qu'un jour..._ _Premier com de Sidona: Eh oui, je sais, j'ai arrêté au pire des moments, je sais! Mais je me suis rattrappée avec le ch2, non? Quant à Erwick... C'était son premier baiser et elle n'avait rien compris en fait (Ink et Error ne lui en ont jamais parlé) alors du coup, elle est allée se documenter en marquant le mot 'baiser' et vu qu'il y a plusieurs interprétations de ce mot, elle est tombée sur le banal couple s'embrassant à Underlust. VOILAAAA!_ _Deuxième com de Sidona: Erwick est suicidaire principalement pour deux raisons. La première, c'est qu'elle n'a jamais conçu une existence au-delà de la 'mort' de son frère, la deuxième est qu'elle a peur de sa longévité et refuse de vivre dans un ennui constant. Du coup, elle ne veut pas mourir maintenant, mais juste... quand elle s'ennuira. La tasse de café, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé. A la base, j'avais eu cette idée pour Alphys en lui faisant peut-être un mini rôle quand je me suis rappelée que j'avais Science sous la main et que le message lui correspondait parfaitement. Petite touche d'humour en somme. Et oui, merci, bonne chance à toi aussi!!!_ _Vu que Florence Sinin n'écrira pas sur le sujet, je vais me contenter de faire une partie (peut-être tout le chapitre) du point de vue de Science. C'est parti!_ _BONE lecture!_ _POINT DE VUE DE SCIENCE:_ Erwick... Que pourrais-je en dire? Le plus grand mystère temporel est le temps lui-même... Et elle est potentiellement immortelle, ou du moins, sa durée de vie est problématique. Mais, surtout... Hier soir, quand elle m'a dit qu'elle savait qu'on s'était rencontrés avant l'affaire Yzcan, j'ai pris peur.

Parce qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne avec qui elle a pu être en contact avec elle et moi par son intermédiaire. Gaster...

Je soupirais, jugeant que cela mériterait réflexions plus tard. En cet instant, toute ma vie se résumait à ma chaise, mon verre et le Chasseur. J'avais pris l'habitude d'aller boire un coup avec lui tout les soirs... Et franchement, ça faisait du bien. Le Chasseur est un Ink très particulier, très franc et sans aucun tact. Son fusil adossé au comptoir, il commanda un verre de plus. Grillby le regarda et marmonna:

-Ce n'est pas très raisonnable, Ink...

-Oh, allez!!!!

-Non.

-Je vais avoir mon verre!

Là, Grillby et moi on se regarda. Il demanda:

-Tu paries combien qu'il ne pourra même pas prendre en main son fusil?

-Hmm... Il en a bu combien, déjà?

-Une dizaine.

-Ah, je parie 5 gold qu'il va le prendre.

-Pari tenu.

Chaque soirs, on allait chez Grillby et chaque soir, Grillby refusait de servir Ink lorsqu'il jugeait que c'était trop. Alors, un soir, le Chasseur avait pris son fusil, l'avait armé et avait visé Grillby en disant:

-Si je peux te viser, alors je peux en prendre un autre!

Depuis, chaque soir, la limite à ne pas dépasser est celle où le Chasseur ne peut plus prendre son fusil correctement. Ink vacilla et saisit son arme qu'il leva et, mains calmes, l'arma. Grillby versa l'alcool dans le verre et repartit à ses occupations. Je m'exclamais:

-HEY! Et l'argent du pari?

-Ce n'est intéressant que si tu perds, mon ami.

-Sérieux?!

Grillby me regarda quelques instants de plus et soupira en marmonnant 'C'est bien parce que c'est toi' et me tendit le billet.

Oui, le billet. Quand certains objets valent des centaines de gold, c'est plus pratique d'avoir des billets plutôt que de se trimballer un banque avec soit, non? De plus, ces billets sont universels et valables en surface. Je rangeais l'argent dans ma poche et la porte s'ouvrit. Entra, chancelante, Erwick. Elle s'approcha de nous et saisit d'une main ma blouse. Une main si fragile, si... mais ses orbites vide ne laissaient rien paraître. Elle dit:

-Science...

-Quoi?

-J'ai... besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

ATTENDEZ! Depuis quand je suis son squelette à tout faire, moi?! Elle me regarda et je la sentis trembler. Je dis:

-Ca dépend quoi...

-S'il te plaît, Science, je t'en supplie...

Ouh là, elle a fûmé quoi la fille qui une semaine auparavant me traitait de 'mignon'?! Néanmoins, elle a demandé mon aide... Et vu son état, c'est pas rien. Elle marmonna:

-Je... t'emmène dans ton laboratoire.

-Pardon?

Elle saisit ma main, ouvrit un portail temporel et nous y engouffra. Grillby essuya un verre alors que le Chasseur commentait:

-Hey, les tourtereaux! Je veux voir les mioches, passez me voir, un de ces quatres!

-Ink, je ne pense pas que ce soit pour de l'amour qu'elle lui ait demandé d'aller dans un laboratoire. Tu tires des conclusions... alarmantes.

-Quoi, toi qui es une flamme ambulante, tu ne peux pas reconnaître...

-Ink, non...

-... la flamme d'un nouvel amour?

Grillby soupira.

Le portail se referma. Nous étions arrivés dans un... laboratoire que je ne connaissais pas. Enfin, le mien a été détruit, plutôt. C'était le laboratoire que j'occupais avec Gaster à la surface. Arriva d'ailleurs Gaster en blouse de scientifique qui, en voyant Erwick, lui offrit un sourire étincelant en disant:

-Alors, Er, quoi de neuf?

-J'ai ramené Sans au bercail! Enfin, pas ton Sans, bien sûr.

Et elle me désigna du regard. Moi, j'étais figé. Gaster... était en face de moi...

Certes, ce n'était pas le mien, mais bordel, il y ressemblait tellement!

Il portait la même blouse abîmée, tenait la même tasse de café (avec un petit message humouristique marqué dessus: "l'instrument de survie des parents"), arborait le même sourire... Sourire qui se décomposa en me voyant. Il me regarda longuement, immobile et moi aussi, je me perdais dans ses iris magiques qui m'avaient tant manquées. Il marmonna:

-C'est... Sans...

-Science, plutôt. corrigea Erwick. La version alternative de ton Sans. Par contre, niveau relationnel, je ne sais pas du tout si vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde, j'ai pas pris la peine de vérifier, un seul Science me suffit amplement, n'est-ce pas, Sci?... Sci?... SCIENCE!

Je sursautais à son appel et me tournais face à Erwick qui, sous son masque de calme inébranlable, avait un peu d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Je demandais:

-Quoi?

-Tu ne répondais pas à ma question.

-Qui est?

-Que j'avais besoin d'un seul Science!

-Ah... Euh... Ouais, je vois pas en quoi les autres nous seraient utiles... Mais pourquoi je suis ici?

-Pour enquêter.

-Je suis pas détective mais scientifique, Erwick! Un policier te serait de meilleur utilité. Va dans Sécuritale, les relations de Frisk pourraient t'aider...

-J'ai besoin que vous enquêtiez sur tout l'espace temps, ce qui inclut d'autres multivers et ça, seul toi peut le faire.

-Alors pourquoi Gaster...?

-C'est lui qui me connaît le mieux.

-P-P-P-P-PARDON?!

-Er, j'aurais besoin d'ailleurs de toi pour des résultats que j'ai eu récemment sur une expérience.

-Gaster, j'aurais adoré, mais un peu plus tard, ça te dérange pas?

-Bien sûr, ma chérie.

QUOI?! NOOOON, Impossible! Son... meilleur ami! Certes, sa version alternative, mais même! Avec ERWICK! Erwick qui d'ailleurs commençait à farfouiller dans les cassettes de Gaster.

-JE NE VEUX PAS VOIR CA!

Merde, je l'avais dit à voix haute, vu les regards des deux acolytes. Gaster fronça ses orbites et marmonna:

-Pourquoi, Sans...? C'est les seules traces du passé d'Erwick...

-Mais... Vous avez quelle relation, vous deux?!

-Oh...

-Je t'ai déjà dit que Gaster était mon troisième père, non? Le voilà, le troisième papa!

-Non, sérieusement, tu lui a dit ça?

-Eh oui! Devant ton autre toi face à Blue.

-Ah... Désolé de sa part.

-Pas grave, il est mort.

-Je m'en doutais...

Je les regardais, sonné. Pourquoi j'avais pensé que... Peu importe, Erwick avait déjà inséré la première cassette. On voyait Erwick, assise sur une chaise, en plus jeune. Elle avait sa main droite dans un bocal qui ne touchait pas les fils. Dans le champ de la caméra, on pouvait distinguer un jeune Gaster mais ce fut Gaster adulte qui, hors caméra, commença à parler:

-Hum... Présente toi.

-Je suis Erwick, guardienne du temps...

Elle était comme... absente. Certes, à présent, Erwick aussi a un côté froid, mais on voit transparaître des émotions en elle. Là, la seule impression que j'avais... c'était qu'elle était froide. Gaster continua ses questions:

-As-tu une âme?

-Oui. Le temps lui-même.

-Bien... Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'as-tu aucune émotions?

-Car le temps n'a pas d'émotions, il n'est pas conscient.

-Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu es consciente alors?

-Le temps. Paradoxe.

-Effectivement.

Un échange froid, scientifique, théorique et dénué d'émotions commença alors. Il fut interrompu par l'intervention du jeune Gaster qui arriva et dit:

-Erwick, Erwick! J'ai une nouvelle idée!

-...Ah bon? Présente la moi.

-Et si, pour voyager dans le temps de façon controllée, tu devais créer un nouveau paradoxe?

-Je veux bien, mais il est impossible de créer un paradoxe si le temps continue de lui-même.

-Pas si tu as un objet qui est lui-même dans le temps. Un objet créé dans ton âme.

-L'âme n'est pas assez grande, tu le sais bien.

-FAUX!!! s'exclama l'enfant tout joyeux. Les âmes en général, mais toi, ton âme c'est le temps! La plus grande!!

-Et la plus petite, tes explications ne mènent à rien.

La caméra fut déplacée dans une autre pièce et Gaster se plaça devant. Il dit:

-J'ai... Je suis désespéré. Je vais essayer de ne pas les décevoir, cependant... A part les potions d'émotions, je ne vois rien d'autre, mais ça lui serait néfaste et lorsqu'elle en prendrait, tout le continum espace-temps serait affecté. Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait appel à moi-même, d'un autre univers, jeune. Le contact avec d'autres enfants a été déjà tenté, sans succès apparent. Elle n'a pas de lien avec eux. Cependant, il semblerait que la compagnie de mon autre moi lui soit acceptable, je suppose que c'est un début. Et mon autre moi est trop heureux de pouvoir parler sans qu'on lui demande de répéter avec un enfant de son âge. Alors... tout le monde y croit.

Fin de la vidéo. Gaster regada Erwick puis dit:

-Tu t'étais déjà déplacée auparavant dans le temps?

-Exact. Mais uniquement des endroits calmes où je n'ai eu qu'une influence limitée.

-DEUX MINUTES! criais-je. C'était quoi, ça? Je veux dire, scientifiquement parlant, il est tout à fait logique qu'elle n'ait pas d'émotions, alors la question à amener maintenant, est comment elle peut en avoir actuellement sans se droguer?

-Euh... Quelle cassette, Gaster?

-La 6.

Elle prit la cassette numérotée et la glissa. Là, on la vit, face caméra, aussi morose et froide que d'habitude. Gaster dit:

-Erwick, cela fait... Un mois que tu as été enfermée dans une cave étroite, sans lumière avec des repas donnés à des heures irrégulières, des conditions d'hygiène douteuse, sans contact... Es-tu en colère?

-Non. Comme d'habitude, Gaster.

-Même pas un petit peu... mal?

-Non, rassurez-vous. Juste... Comme d'habitude. C'est mal?

-Non, mais... J'aimerais et tes parents aussi que tu sois un peu plus émotive, tu vois?

-Je comprends mais je n'en ressens pas le besoin.

-Tu as été amenée ici parce que tu te laissais mourir, Erwick!

-Je sais, j'étais au premier plan, vous savez? Demandez à votre réplique, même enfant, il a compris.

Ce serait pas une pointe de... sarcasme, là? Le sarcasme est du aux émotions! Le Gaster hors caméra était trop en colère pour l'avoir remarqué et la cassette continua sur cette onde là, sans qu'Erwick ne manifeste à nouveau ses émotions. A la fin, il y eut une coupure puis on vit Gaster, face caméra, dire:

-Au revisionnage... Wow! J'ai vu une pointe d'émotion, une pointe, un éclat fugace! Je... On ne crit pas victoire, mais bon... Ce qu'il y a à remarquer, c'est qu'elle est en lien avec mon double jeune et que cela ne fait que six semaines qu'ils sont ensembles alors que ça fait... deux ans que j'essaie. Je vais les mettre ensemble en continu, je suis proche du but.

La cassette s'arrêtait là. Gaster soupira et dit:

-J'ai pris des mesures radicales, hein?

-Sans blague! Il nous a menottés ensemble! si bien que toute la conception de sa maison a du être refaite, notamment au niveau des sanitaires où il y avait un trou dans le mur qui nous pemettait d'y glisser la chaîne et qui pouvait se baisser à un point clé de façon à éviter les regards gênants. La chambre aussi, les deux lits étant aussi séparés par une plaque en plastique du même genre.

-Pourquoi vous séparer?

-Ma... main.

-Elle était dans un bocal, la première fois.

-En effet, le gant n'était pas encore là et le pantalon non plus. Alors du coup, on plaçait ma main dans un bocal, un cube... Sauf que la nuit, il se brisait. Certes, des mesures de sécurité ont été prises, mais bon...

Erwick soupira et marmonna:

-Toutes les semaines je changeait de lit.

Gaster ricana doucement puis, m'observant du coin de l'oeil demanda:

-Et donc? Quel est le plan?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide. De votre aide, pour... m'arrêter.

-Pardon?

-J'ai trouvé comment me tuer dans le futur et c'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à vouloir détruire le temps lui-même.

-Mais si on te tues... marmonnais-je.

-Si vous tuez mon futur, j'agirais pour ne pas devenir comme elle.

-Ah...

-Voilà pourquoi j'essaie d'en savoir le moins que possible d'habitude.

-Alors comment tu as su? demanda Gaster.

-Simple... Ce document.

Elle le montra calmement. C'était un document indiquant tout les endroits où elle est allée. Elle continua:

-Après avoir récupéré mon gant chez Science et discuté avec mon frère, je me suis rendue compte de quelque chose sur ce document que tu m'avais montré fugacement. Je me suis faite passer pour l'Erwick qui venait le récupérer et quand j'en ai vu le contenu, j'ai remarqué que je suis allé plusieurs fois au même endroit à la même époque.

-C'est ridicule.

-Pas tout à fait, mon opinion évolue. Bref, il y avait plusieurs moi, différent look et époques et âge.

-T'es un dessin et ton âme c'est le temps, explique comment tu peux vieillir.

-Simple: magie.

-Ah.

-Bref, un double est monté à l'estrade avec un habit reconnaissable à des lieux. Elle nous a dit: 'Mes chères moi, merci d'être venues. Je sais comment mourir. C'était sous nos yeux depuis le début mais nous n'avons rien vu. Il faut tout simplement empêcher notre existence.' D'autres ont répliqué que cela allait détruire tout. Elle a répondu: 'Non, ce sera comme si les multivers n'avaient jamais existé.'

-Et donc, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi?

-Je veux que vous m'aidiez à... connaître mon passé de façon précise.

-Tu n'en as pas de souvenirs?

-Que vagues, on m'a uniquement entraînée à tuer mon frère. J'ai été créé et j'ai vécu pour ça et l'absence d'émotions n'a pas aidé. Maintenant... Ouais? Je me dis, qu'est-ce que je vais foutre?

-Je sais pas, mais surveiller ton passé attentivement est une solution.

-C'est pas censé être déjà arrivé?

-Etant donné que je me tuerais moi-même, il est tout à fait possible que non, car je peux avoir fui dans le temps.

-Elle parlait d'empêcher ta création... Surveiller ton passé est une mauvaise idée.

-Non, pas le moins du monde. On ne peut pas empêcher Ink de dessiner, mais si je reste sans émotion, alors je peux tout à fait ne pas m'ennuyer, même si je passe l'éternité comme ça.

-Alors... Tu voudrais au contraire te faire souffrir pour...

-Je crois pas que tu te rendes compte de ce que c'est, n'avoir aucune émotion. Tu ne manges pas car tu ne ressens pas l'envie, ce n'est pas de la paresse c'est juste que tu n'as aucune... motivation. Pourquoi faire un mouvement de la journée à partir du moment où tu ne ressentirais rien face à ce mouvement? C'est juste... comme si tu n'es pas né.

-Et alors?

-Alors rester ainsi pour le reste de ma vie, c'est une option meilleure que de souffrir, selon mon futur moi. Personnellement, je suis trop heureuse pour.

-Alors... que fais-t-on? demanda Gaster.

-Déjà, rassemblons les éléments de ta quête pour me faire ressentir des émotions.

-Le voyage temporel...? marmonnais-je.

-Non, trop long. Il a fait une cassette par semaines depuis l'arrivée de son double dans nos vies.

Je soupirais. Gaster... Pourquoi je dois collaborer avec lui?! Et puis, surtout, il semblerait qu'il ait perdu son Sans... Comme moi. En me voyant pensif, il me dit:

-Hey, Sans?

-O-Oh! Oui, pardon... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu... ça va?

-Oui... C'est juste que te voir, c'est un peu... déroutant.

-Je comprend, moi aussi. Pour moi, Sans est mort... Il y a un mois. C'est... Voilà.

-Pour moi, t'es mort il y a une semaine.

-Toutes mes condoléances.

-Pour ta propre mort? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais de ce genre là, Gaster.

-Qu-?! Et moi, j'ai cru voir _un squelette_ en te voyant!

-Pff... Elle était bonne.

Erwick s'exclama:

-Hey, les deux tas d'os, j'ai trouvé une cassette intéressante.

Elle la lança et on vit... Erwick, adulte. Elle portait une chemise, une cravate, un pantalon en soie, sa main de fil mise dans un gant blanc. Elle était assise sur une chaise, jambes croisées. Très soignée, très professionnelle. Pas comme l'Erwick actuelle qui avait certes la chemise et la cravate mais était une véritable guerrière. Elle dit:

-Bonjour, Gaster.

-Erwick... Salutations.

-Pas besoin d'être aussi froid avec moi, je te pris. Je suis... comment dire... touchée de te voir ainsi, prendre soin de moi... Mais je connais la vérité.

Elle soupira. Gaster commenta:

-Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir fait cette cassette.

-Normal. répondit Erwick en vrai. Nos souvenirs se réarrangeront selon les évènements une fois que ce sera fini.

Gaster et Erwick sur l'écran avaient fait une pose. Gaster dit:

-Je... ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Je parle de votre intérêt à vous occuper de ma personne.

-Qui est? Mais, avant... ai-je réussi?

-Si vous aviez échoué je serais dans un lit d'hôpital... Vous permettez?

Elle avait sorti une cigarette. Un 'oui' l'amena à prendre son briquet. Erwick sourit face à cette vue. L'Erwick sur l'écran fit tourner sa cigarette entre ses doigts avant de l'immobiliser après un tour complet. Elle l'alluma et fuma. Gaster dit:

-Pourquoi... es-tu ici?

-Dans le futur, mes autres moi vont avoir une passion malsaine pour les rencontres de thérapie de groupe, semblerait-il... Mais le docteur n'est pas bon et a conseillé qu'on arrête de ressentir quoique ce soit.

-Oh, je vois... Et?

-C'est l'équivalent d'une mort, nous sommes tout deux d'accord sur ce point. Mais, ce qui est réellement important... C'est de savoir une chose, Gaster. Comment y parvenir? Je suis la guardienne du temps, il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'on se dise que c'était peut-être en m'empêchant juste d'avoir des émotions. Cela fait 5 ans que je ressens des émotions. Impensable que j'abandonne tout ça. Certes, le peu que j'en ai est représenté de façon quelque peu... surprenante, mais mis à part cet handicap, je suis la squelette la plus commune du monde.

-Gaster, Gaster!

Arrivèrent en courrant Erwick et le mini Gaster. L'adulte dit:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Erwick! Elle a sourit!

-Par pure politesse. précisa l'intéressée.

-Mais elle a sourit!

-Oui, afin de répondre poliment à ton entrain démesuré. Qui est cette femme?

-Bonjour, Erwick... Ravie de faire ta connaissance. dit-elle en fumant.

-Vous... êtes super forte, je le sens. marmonna Erwick. Vous devez être un modèle pour beaucoup, je vous félicite. Quel est votre nom?

-Eh eh... marmonna Gaster. Peut-être que j'aurais du la coincer avec elle-même, finalement...

La vidéo s'arrêtait là. Erwick dit:

-Il y en a toute une série.

-C'était ton toi de quelle époque?

-Au début de mes émotions, je restais très froide et calculée.

Elle est _déjà_ froide et calculée, comment peut-elle l'être plus en ayant des émotions?! Elle continua, sans remarquer ce qu'elle avait déjà dit:

-Et du coup, j'ai adopté ce style, le trouvant... sympathique.

-Hmm... C'est bien gentil, tout ça, Erwick, mais j'aimerais visionner le reste des cassettes alors va jouer ailleurs. marmonna Gaster. Sans, toi, tu restes.

-Appelles moi Science ou Sci, Gaster.

-Hmm...

Il n'y prêtait pas d'attention, même s'il hôcha vaguement la tête. Là, Erwick s'en alla, nous laissant seuls. Gaster vérifia qu'elle était bien partie d'un coup d'oeil puis se tourna vers moi. Il dit:

-Ces multivers vont me tuer... J'y croyais pas, quand Ink et Error sont venus me chercher. Mais apparemment... Je suis forcé d'admettre qu'elle peut voyager dans les multivers...

-Tu as une différente façon de parler de mon Gaster, c'est drôle.

-Qu'aurait-il dit?

-Un truc comme... Ces multivers sont très intéressants... Science, toi qui vient d'un autre multivers, explique moi comment tu as rencontré Erwick, son état après qu'elle soit venue ici... Donne moi tout les détails et n'omet rien car cela pourrait troubler mon analyse.

-Ah... C'est vrai que j'aurais pu le dire... Mais j'avais la tête ailleurs.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que le Sans qui est mort il y a pour moi six mois est en face de moi.

Il but une gorgée dans sa tasse. Je soupirais et allais prendre une autre des cassettes quand il dit:

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ton état. Tu es étrangement calme... Pourtant, ton Gaster, quel qu'il soit pour toi, est mort il y a une semaine...

-Je... J'ai surmonté cette épreuve.

-En une semaine? Fais moi rire. Tu n'as pas dit plus d'une blague depuis ton arrivée ici, c'est alarmant pour toi.

-Je vais bien.

-C'est ça.

Gaster me fixait de ses yeux, ses yeux révélateurs... Il me mettait à nu d'un simple regard. J'avais l'habitude de ce regard... PUNAISE! C'était le même regard, la même attitude, les mêmes vêtements, le même timbre de voix si particulier, les mêmes expressions fugaces sur le visage, la même capacité analytique... MÊME LA TASSE DE CAFE EST LA MÊME!

Je me mis à fondre en larmes. Gaster, troublé, vint à ma rencontre et, ne sachant que faire précisément, caressa lentement mon crâne, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Mais ce n'était pas lui.

Je chassais mes larmes et dit:

-Mettons nous au travail.

-Ah, c'est ça, ta méthode miracle, toi? Te plonger dans le travail et une quelconque addiction?

-Pardon...?

-J'ai vu tes tremblements, tes micro expressions, tes gestes brusques et surtout, l'odeur de l'alcool! Sans, ce n'est pas une solution.

-Me mettre en face du double de mon meilleur ami non plus!

-Ah, là-bas, j'étais un 'ami'...? Ici, tu étais ma création.

-C'est à dire?

-Je t'ai créé.

-Tu étais mon père?

-On peut dire ça...

-Chez moi aussi, mais tu m'as traité en égal et en ami. Alors je t'ai traité comme mon meilleur ami.

-Ici... c'était différent, jusqu'à un an auparavant où tu as gagné ta liberté. Nous ne sommes pas reparlés depuis. Tu avais une obsession sans limite pour... Ah, comment tu l'appelais, déjà...? C'est ça. 'Ceux du vide.' La première fois que t'en a parlé, j'ai cru que c'était moi, mais non. Tu avais alors... Enfin, c'était trois ans avant ta mort. Tu parlais d'un couple voyageur.

-Un couple? Des... amoureux?

-Peu importe, tu étais devenu fou à cause des expériences et des injections de détermination.

Non, impossible que je sois devenu fou à cause de quelconques expériences. Mon Gaster m'avait raconté que ses versions alternatives, ou certaines d'entre elles, tenaient un carnet commun. Ils avaient trouvés une brèche qui menait au vide des multivers. Rien de vivant ne peut y survivre. Alors du coup, les Gaster tiennent un carnet sur tout leurs semblables des multivers. Les horreurs qu'on a faites à mes semblables était... Bref. Je savais que certains le faisaient, mais s'ils étaient tous d'accord sur un point (car oui, les méthodes pour les expériences, l'anesthésiant, tout ces détails était quelque chose dont ils débattaient via ce carnet), c'était sur la lucidité de leur patients.

Alors non, je n'étais pas fou ici. Ce couple a du réellement existé. Mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Gaster soupira et marmonna:

-Je crois qu'on est coincés, tout les deux...

-Vraiment?

-Oui.

-Alors... Tu sais... Tu pourrais lancer la cassette suivante?

-Non, je suis curieux... Comment j'ai pu devenir ton ami? Ca m'échappe.

-Eh bien... Je dirais juste que Frisk a aidé.

-Frisk?

-Oui. Il n'y a qu'un Gaster par multivers, hein?

-Oui.

-Eh bien, un jour, Frisk est venue vers toi et t'as dit... 'Gaster! Je veux sauver tout mes amis et Sans fait partie de mes amis. Je refuse que tu le fasse souffrir encore plus! Alors je vais RESET, jusqu'au début de ma vie, et tu ne vas pas le faire souffrir, d'accord?!'. Face à sa DETERMINATION, tu as accepté.

-J'ai accepté la demande d'un enfant... Ridicule.

-Et puis je crois que tu m'aimais bien.

-Pff... Humiliant.

Je regardais Gaster. Il était différent de MON Gaster. Plus mauvais, plus calculateur. Mais...

Je sais qu'Erwick ne m'as pas laissé avec lui inocemment et juste parce qu'elle veut de la compagnie d'un seul Science. Elle est peut-être 100 fois plus calculatrice que ce Gaster. Elle a fait exprès, j'en étais sûr.

 _POINT DE VUE D'ERWICK:_

Je regardais calmement le Temps dans toute son ampleur, aux côtés de mon frère. Il ricanait et marmonna:

-T'es en fait plus cruelle que moi! Les avoir foutus ensemble comme ça!

-Non, pas cruelle. J'ai un objectif, Yzcan. Et pour l'atteindre, il faut avoir les bonnes cartes en mains. Ces deux-là sont la clé de ce que je veux.

-Et que veux-tu? Parce que ça a un lien avec moi, vu tes visites régulières.

-Eh... Mystère. Mais c'est un plan... d'une grande envergure.

Mon moi du futur envisage de m'empêcher de ressentir? C'est une idiote, ou quoi? J'ai parfois du mal à comprendre mes propres agissements... Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois aller là-bas... Ou plutôt y retourner.

Le seul endroit auquel je ne peux accéder.

Yzcan me regardait, un sourire aux lèvres. Il dit:

-Tu es aussi méchante que moi... Je le vois en toi, tu n'es pas gentille, tu n'es pas...

-Ferme-la deux secondes avec tes gentils et méchants. Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc. Chaque être est composé d'un gris qui lui est propre.

-Tu vois du bon en moi? Tu es bien la seule.

-Il y a forcément du bon en toi. Il DOIT y en avoir.

-Oh... Parce que nos parents sont les mêmes et nous ont créés de la même façon, c'est à dire en dessinant, tu me vois comme ton reflet...

-Non, tu n'es pas comme moi.

-Ah bon? Qu'est-ce qui nous différencie?

-Les émotions...

-Tu veux dire que tu es trop bonne pour ressentir de mauvaises choses?

-Non, tu es décidément trop enfantin pour comprendre. Mais un jour viendra ou tu comprendras. A plus tard, mon cher _frère_.

Et je disparaissais.

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Nyeheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheeheheheheheh! On voit enfin l'un des deux méchants de la fic! Erwick elle même, c'est pas beau, ça (_ Erwick: Ca fait surtout très très cliché, tu t'es pas fait chier sur le scénario, toi...) _? Dans tout les cas! Le chapitre 4 viendra dans un petit moment (et désolée si Erwick ressemble de plus en plus à Light Yagami de Death Note niveau intelligence froide mais il se peut que je sois influencée car après la sortie du film (pourri!!!) je me suis refait la série et on est forcément influencé par ce que l'on voit)._ _Reviews, affluez! Non, pas de hater... svp (en l'écrivant, je me suis fait un trip de Chara disant: DEPUIS QUAND PENSAIS-TU ÊTRE CELUI AUX COMMANDES?! Voilà, juste pour partager mon trip de folle bon, je vais me coucher, et merci d'avoir lu)..._


	4. chapitre 4

**Note de l'auteur:** _Mweheheheheheh! Voilà déjà le quatrième chapitre!_ _Nous repassons du point de vue d'Erwick chérie (_ Erwick: Tu m'as appelée comment, créatrice?! _) pour prévenir._

Je regardais calmement autour de moi. J'étais dans le laboratoire de MON Gaster, en face d'une vitre à un seul sens qui me permettait d'observer les mouvements de mon moi jeune sans pour autant qu'elle puisse me voir.

Moyen très pratique de l'observer, considérant que je suis elle.

Elle était assise sur la chaise, ne bougeait pas, c'était à peine si elle respirait. Ses yeux vides, si vides... Je ressemblais à ça, avant?!

Gaster s'avança vers moi et, pour signaler sa présence, fit un geste qui m'était très familier: une main sur la nuque. N'y voyez rien d'étrange, c'est juste qu'enfant, je refusais que l'on touche à mon crâne, alors il posait toujours une main sur ma nuque pour signaler sa présence. Je soupirais puis dit:

-Quoi?

-Encore une du futur, à ce que je vois... Que s'est-il passé?

-...je ne peux pas en parler.

-Tu es sûre?

-Oui.

-Tu garde toujours un côté froid, à ce que je vois... C'est dommage, j'aurais espéré que tu le perdes.

-Je ne suis pas surémotive, tu n'as pas élevé une pleurnicharde, mais une guerrière, assume un peu.

Il ricana. Il posa une tasse de café devant moi, la mienne d'antan. Il y avait un petit message que j'avais moi-même marqué: 'Mort aux traîtres'. Je l'avais marqué après avoir vu le film les monstrquetaires, et je ne comprenais pas la traîtrise. Ce que je ne comprenais pas ne devait pas, à mon sens, avoir de place dans le monde. Alors, j'ai marqué mort aux traîtres. Maintenant, j'ai revu mon opinion.

Soit traître s'il le faut et n'hésite pas à aller au bout de tes convictions.

De quoi faire frissoner quiconque quand je l'attaquais... Je bus une gorgée de café qu'il me tendait. Il eut un bref sourire en me regardant enfant et dit:

-Tu te rends compte... Que tu es ma plus grande réussite?

-Je n'avais pas de doute à ce sujet, vu ton comportement lors de nos retrouvailles...

Gaster s'avança un peu plus. Je l'observais du coin de l'oeil tout en refroidissant le breuvage (oui, je bois du café tiède!). Il portait sa blouse légendaire, il était droit, son crâne fêlé, ses trous aux mains, il avait une expression énigmatique dont j'ai du hériter, à force de n'avoir qu'elle en face de moi durant toute mon enfance et une partie de mon adolescence.

Puis j'ai dit merde et j'ai eu ma période rebelle.

Je sortis une cigarette machinalement. J'en avais toujours un paquet sur moi. Je sortis la cigarette, la fit pivoter de 360 (quel intérêt, me direz-vous? En cinq ans d'utilisation de cette technique, je ne le sais toujours pas) avant de l'allumer d'un geste habile. Gaster me regarda et dit:

-C'est quoi, le contenu de ces réunions entre vous toutes?

-Simple... Certains sont pour empêcher ma naissance, d'autre pour m'empêcher de ressentir des émotions...

-A quoi bon?

-Eh eh... Je suis maudite, Gaster. Il semblerait que je sois immortelle.

-Si le temps est cyclique...

-La boucle semble être trop grande à mon goût alors.

-Et toi, dans quel camp te places-tu? Ton autre toi était plutôt contre...

-Moi? J'ai mon opinion bien à part que je garde pour moi.

Je pris une bouffée. Gaster était pensif, je le voyais. Il essayait de savoir quelle était ma position mais je ne comptais lui en laisser aucun indice. Il dit:

-Es-tu un danger pour ton toi du passé?

-Non, par contre, je compte augmenter mon LV, si tu veux tout savoir.

-Pardon?!

-Eh oui...

Avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres, je continuais:

-D'ailleurs, j'aurais besoin d'un entretien avec mon moi du passé. Filmé, je veux pouvoir le réutiliser si nécessaire.

-Bien sûr...

Il m'ammena devant moi-même. Je m'assis devant mon moi du passé. Gaster installa la caméra et dit:

-Euh... Autre chose?

-Cela fait combien de temps que je suis ici?

-Elle? Deux jours.

-Bien.

Parfait... Gaster nous laissa seules. Face à moi-même, je dis:

-Bonjour, Erwick.

-Vous êtes qui?

-Je suis quelqu'un.

-Vous avez forcément une identité.

-C'est exact, mais toi tu ne te limites pas à un nom.

-Certes, mais cela permet d'éttiqueter les gens et les visages afin de pouvoir les simplifier à un mot.

-Tout à fait, mais j'aimerais garder mon identité secrète.

-Pourquoi? Êtes-vous contre le prénom que l'on vous a donné?

-Pas vraiment... Et toi?

-Je n'ai aucune préférence.

-Même pas pour le nom d'Yzcan?

-Vous venez de nommer ma cible.

-C'est ton frère.

-Mais aussi ma cible et par soucis d'une prétendue affection que je pourrais générer, mes parents l'ont toujours appelé ainsi.

-Certes. Je sais où il est.

-Vraiment? Je n'ai pas l'autorisation d'être en contact avec lui.

-Voudrais-tu le voir?

-Pas spécialement.

-Alors... Que me dirais-tu, si je te disais le nom de... Sans ou bien alors Science?

-Science... Créature créé par Gaster d'une importance mineure.

Si Science était là, il aurait pleuré... Mais nous étions entre nous. Et moi, cela ne me dérangeait pas de le nommer ainsi.

Mon moi du passé me fixait, sans rien dire. Je savais très bien ce qu'elle ressentait...

-Fascination sans curiosité.

-Pardon? dit-elle.

-Fascination sans curiosité. C'est ce que tu ressens en permanence, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est à dire...? Comment peut-on être fasciné par quelque chose... sans être curieux?

-Tu es fascinée par moi, je le sais.

-Ce ne serait pas te donner trop d'importance par rapport aux milliards d'êtres dans les multivers?

-Pas vraiment...

-Alors, si j'étais toi, j'aurais dit Intriguée sans curiosité.

'Si j'étais toi'... PFFF... Mais c'est le cas, ma chère!

Je soupirais intérieurement. J'allais devoir revoir mon attitude mentale, moi... Je lui fis un bref sourire et continuais:

-Oui... D'ailleurs... J'ai une requête.

-Laquelle?

-Je veux... Que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi?

-Quoi?

-Quand... Quand quelqu'un comme moi viendra te voir, je veux qu'à la fin de votre entretien, tu lui dises... La vérité éclatera à notre sujet.

-Au sujet de qui?

-A propos de nous tous.

Elle me regarda, intriguée et, ricanant, je m'en allais. Oh oui, mon plan est d'une précision diabolique... Je me vengerais de mes créateurs.

De tout mes créateurs.

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Chapitre court, je m'en excuse!_ _D'un autre côté, il est très riche en informations (_ Erwick: Pardon? J'ai juste causé, là, créatrice! _). Mais si, je vous assure! Pleins d'indices. PLEINS._ _Ca me fait penser à moi quand je lis des écrits plutôt longs ou qui m'intéressent vraiment et d'une complexité moyenne je dirais_ (Erwick: considérant que la complexité moyenne est objective vu ton jugement, tu devrais plutôt dire sur une échelle de 1 à 10 en citant des oeuvres de références pour chaque niveaux et... OK, je la ferme) _et que je relis le texte après l'avoir lu en entier. Et là, je m'exclame: MAIS OUI!!!_ _Bref, j'espère_ (Erwick et Yzcan: Fais qu'espérer, créatrice, t'obtiendras pas mieux.) _vous faire vivre la même chose avec cette fic._


	5. chapitre 5

**Note de l'auteur:** _Alors alors!!! Merci pour vos reviews et ceux qui me suivent (j'en suis sûre pour Sidona qui ne manque pas à l'appel à chaque chapitre pour la review) pour certains depuis 3 fan fic (en comptant celle-ci ET celle d'Yzcan, mais ça fait beaucoup pour mes 4 fan fic d'Undertale) et je tenais donc à faire une mini annonce. Je suis aussi intéressée par d'autre sujets qu'Undertale (c'est pas ma vie, quoi, même si on dirait) et je compte me lancer dans un projet sur... Death Note. Ou Assassination classroom. Bref, des mangas (ou séries) qui méritent selon moi une fan fic._ _Cela ne veut pas dire que j'arrête Undertale (c'est trop bien pour que j'arrête!) mais je risque de soit le mettre entre parenthèses soit de baisser mes publications à ce niveau. Cependant, je ne disparaît pas (toujours debout lol)! Et aussi, je tenais à remercier (si elle lit cette fan fic, bien sûr, sinon... ADIEU, MONDE CRUEL! Lol) Miss lunettes (plume amatrice qui écrit sur Undertale) d'avoir mis mon profil en... favoris!_ _Je suis trop fière, là. Vraiment, Internet, ça vous donne une fierté (ou une honte pour certains que je plains sincèrement car ils ne le méritent pas toujours) de malade._ _Bref! Ce chapitre ne sera sans doute pas le dernier (le plan d'Erwick mérite un peu mieux que ça, quand même!)._ Dans tout les cas, réponse à ta review, Sidona:

 _Alors, par rapport à ses créateurs, Erwick a une vision bien particulière. Je ne spoile rien (petit indice: qui est le méchant d'Undertale?)! Mais de toute façon, je pense que ce chapitre sera l'apotéose. Sa réussite éclatante ou sa défaite cuisante (je me mets à faire des rimes, yeah!). Quant à l'Erwick sans émotions, tu as dit 'j'ai l'impression que c'est moi quand je parle à quelqu'un que je n'aime pas'. Eh bien, cette Erwick ne déteste personne mais elle ne peut pas comprendre les émotions non plus. Elle ne peut pas capter que si elle dit quelque chose, d'autres pourront mal le prendre. Mais peut-être que je prendrais plus de temps pour expliquer sa façon de penser, c'est un aspect intéressant._

 _P. D. V. d'Erwick (je viens de découvrir cette abréviation, avant je comprenais pas et j'étais comme une conne mais maintenant, j'ai pigé! YAHOU!)_

Je regardais toujours aussi fixement mon frère. J'étais rentrée de mon escapade de chez Gaster et maintenant, face à mon frère endormi, j'hésitais. L'inclure dans mon plan était inévitable, mais lui donner autant de pouvoir... Son libre arbitre et sa psychose le rendent tout simplement imprévisible à peu de choses près.

Et j'ai tout préparé, jusqu'au moindre petit détail.

Je ne peux pas me laisser avoir comme ça, je ne peux pas le laisser m'abattre, je ne PEUX PAS!

Lui révéler mon plan n'est pas une option non plus car s'il en connaît ne serait-ce qu'une infîme partie, tout pourrait être réduit à néant. Et il y a beaucoup trop de facteurs inconnus... BEAUCOUP TROP A MON GOÛT. Une vengeance certes très souvent utilisée par mes semblables mais jamais... jamais menée à bout.

C'est pourtant l'esprit même de son jeu, de notre jeu. Yzcan est si loin de la vérité mais il a quelques fois des éclats de lucidité surprenants. D'ailleurs, il commençait à se réveiller. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur mon crâne calme et posé. Il se releva et marmona:

-Quoi...?

-Je suis... intriguée.

-Ah oui?

-Oui. J'ai besoin de toi, c'est irréfutable.

-Ah, donc tu vas me libérer.

-Non, pas tout de suite.

-Pardon?!

-Patience, mon frère.

-Tu me fais souffrir le martyr!

-Je sais.

Il me regarda quelques instant avant qu'un sourire plein de fantaisies prit son envol sur ses dents. Il dit:

-Ah... Tu as un plan, n'est-ce pas?

-De quoi parles-tu? fis-je innocemment.

-Je le sens, je le ressens jusqu'au moindre de mes os. Je le sais. Tu as un plan et pas des moindres.

-A quoi bon ficeler un plan s'il est inutile?

-Ahahahahah...

Il me regarda comme si j'étais un génie. Son sourire malsain... Il ne sait même pas mon plan. Je dis d'une voix calme:

-Je te préviendrais quand je veux que tu fasses ton entrée.

Je disparaissais pour réapparaître près de Gaster et Science. Ils étaient affairés sur les cassettes.

Je m'approchais et je vis, assise sur la chaise, moi du passé. Mais... différente. Je portais un blouson de motard usé, mon gant était en cuir, j'avais un style très punk mis à part les cheveux. Je m'étais même faite un tatouage éphémère sur la joue droite. Gaster dit:

-Bien... Maintenant, je veux savoir pour qui tu es.

-Pour le seul camp possible, Gasty.

Et elle cracha au sol avant de se gratter le crâne. Elle continua:

-Y a qu'un seul camp, mon gars. Si t'as pas encore pigé, t'es à la traîne.

-Un seul camp? Explique toi.

-Pas besoin, toi tu sers à rien, c'est ceux qui regardent. Coucou, chers téléspectateurs!

Elle fit un salut de la main mimé avant de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches. Elle demanda:

-J'peux m'en griller une, st'euplaît?

-Euh... Oui, bien sûr.

Elle eut un léger sourire et Gaster remarqua ses dents taillées en pointe. C'est vrai que j'avais fait ça, à un moment... Je trouvais ça plus classe. Elle sortit sa cigarette, lui fit faire un tour complet avant de l'allumer. Elle prit une bouffée et un chien à la fourrure blanche arriva. Elle hurla:

-DEGAGE, SALE CLEBARD!

-Pourquoi? Tu as une phobie des chiens? demanda Gaster.

-Uniquement les blancs.

Elle prit une dernière bouffée pour se détendre puis dit:

-Ah là là... Mon pauvre Gasty, t'es mis au courrant de rien, toi... T'es qu'un exploité du système, comme moi.

-Au profit de qui?

-Tu sais même pas le nom de ceux qui te promènent en laisse? Pff... Ridicule.

Et, alors qu'elle ricanait, elle prit une autre bouffée. Là, arriva en marchant mon double. Elle portait une chemise et un jean, mais contrairement aux miens qui étaient amples, les siens étaient piles poil à sa taille. Elle était très jeune. Mon moi rebelle ricana et passa une main dans ses cheveux en disant:

-Eh bien, choupinette! Ca va?

-AH!!

Elle recula de quelques pas. Elle avait pris peur. L'autre moi dit:

-Eh eh... Surémotivité, hein? J'connais pas mal le sujet... 'xcuse.

-C-Ce n'est rien, je... OH, PARDON!

Et elle se réfugia vers Gaster, derrière lui. Celui-ci dit:

-Eh bien, Erwick, que veux-tu?

-J-Je... L-La vérité éclatera à notre sujet!

-Eh eh... Je sais, choupinette.

Elle se leva et dépoussiéra son pantalon en cuir avant de partir en disant:

-Hey, Gasty, salue Sans de ma part.

Et elle fit un clin d'oeil avant de disparaître. Ne laissant rien paraître de mon amusement, je me contentais de faire un regard vague et inexpressif. Là, Gaster se tourna vers moi et me demanda d'une voix calme:

-Alors? Que veux-tu que l'on fasse, exactement?

-Hmm... Continuez à regarder les cassettes et dites moi à partir de laquelle vous constatez un changement d'attitude. Que ce soit dans la gestuelle, les tics, le sens général...

Les deux squelettes hôchèrent de la tête faiblement. Je jetais un regard à Science qui était, sans nul doute, le plus expressif des deux. Il semblait... pensif. Je devais savoir pourquoi, si je dois entrer une nouvelle variable ou non. Alors que je quittais la pièce, je dis:

-Sci, avec moi.

Façon simple de l'obliger à me suivre. Il ne peut pas refuser car j'avais déjà quitté la pièce et se sentira obligé de venir et accepter de rester.

Moyen excellent de l'inciter à venir sans que Gaster en ait la moindre idée.

Science arriva et je l'entraînais dans une pièce que je ne connaissais que trop bien, pour cause, c'était mon ancienne chambre. J'allumais et Science écarquilla ses orbites en voyant des murs noirs, une porte peinte en noir, un mobilier noir... Tout était recouvert de peinture noire. Je dis en souriant:

-A mon arrivée ici, j'ai appris le principe de pudeur et d'intimité, c'est le second que Gaster m'a enseigné après qu'il fallait que je mange et boive.

-Tu... Ink et Error ne t'ont pas briefé?

-Non, ils m'ont appris à me battre en revanche. Bref. Suite à cet évènement et connaissant Gaster, j'ai pris peur et peint entièrement la chambre en noir de façon à ce que si Gaster m'espionnait, il ne pourrait plus. J'ai même bouché la voir d'aération.

Science semblait impressionné. Bien... L'une des techniques de manipulation les plus utilisées est de d'abord détourner la conversation avant de demander ce que l'on souhaite... Et puis, ayant révélé une information de mon passé, il se sentira plus enclin à m'en donner une en échange.

Sauf que pour augmenter mes chances de réussites, je dis d'une voix distraite:

-On est en quelle année?

-Oh... 201X (je répète: MERCI TOBY FOX! Merci! Grâce à toi, on est des clowns dès qu'on veut parler de la date! MERCI!), pourquoi?

Parfait. D'abord demander un objectif atteignable pour la cible avant de lui dire l'objectif final. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Je soupirais puis marmonnais d'une voix faible:

-Tu sais, Science...

Il me regarda, intrigué. Bien, j'ai toute son attention... Je continuais sur le même ton:

-J'ai... beaucoup réfléchit. Sur pleins de choses.

-Ah, c'est...

-NE ME COUPE PAS QUAND JE PARLE!

Merde, je m'étais emportée!! Il va m'en vouloir à mort, c'est foutu, c'est foutu! Je le regardais et il avait un air triste. Il marmonna:

-Continue...

-Bref, j'ai... beaucoup cogité.

-Et donc? Oh, pardon, je t'ai coupé!

-Ce n'est rien. J'ai tiré des conclusions de mes raisonnements. Notamment... sur nous deux.

Science me regardait, subjugué par mes paroles. Oui, c'est ça... Il marmonna:

-Moi aussi, j'ai tiré des conclusions...

Attends, quoi? QUELLES CONCLUSIONS?! Je le regardais et l'encourageait à continuer par mon absence de réponse. Il avait les larmes aux yeux quand il continua:

-J'ai réfléchi. A quand je t'ai appelé Wicky...

-Plus jamais tu m'appelles comme ça, d'ailleurs.

-Oui, bien sûr. A quand tu me trouvais mignon... A quand je t'ai embrassé... J'ai tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

-Quelles... conclusions?

-J'en ai pas assez dit?

Merde, avec cette phrase, il me piège. Si je dis 'non car je n'ai pas compris', il pourrait le prendre mal et si je dis 'oui, mais j'ai besoin d'entendre la suite', ce sera pris comme un accord. Alors qu'en fait, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va dire. Je soupirais puis dit:

-Tu sais, je ne sais pas vraiment trop quoi en penser...

-Alors je vais le dire!

Super! Vas-y! Il continua:

-Erwick... Je pense qu'en toute logique il semblerait que... que... que je sois amoureux de toi!

Pardon? C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère? Je fixais Science. Une idée germa en moi. Lui mentir. Le manipuler jusqu'au bout, le placer dans l'ignorance.

Sauf que je ne suis pas comme mon frère.

Je ne peux pas lui mentir sur mes sentiments, ça, non. Je ne peux pas... lui infliger cela. Je pris une inspiration puis dit:

-Est-ce pour ça que... tu étais gêné et pensif, tout à l'heure?

-...Non, pas que. ENFIN, OUI AUSSI! Mais pas que...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'autre?

-Eh bien... J'ai... Gaster est... troublant.

Troublant? Comment ça?

Je sais que la relation qu'entretenait le Gaster de ce multivers et le Sans de cette AU était très... spéciale. J'ai souvent pensé qu'ils étaient ensembles. Gaster ne lui aurait pas fait sa... déclaration, si? Sci continua:

-Il m'a parlé de mon moi de cet univers.

Pitié, il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait... Ca risquait de créer des tensions, fausser mes prévisions et... NON! Il termina:

-Il semblerait que mon autre moi soit devenu complètement fou et parlait d'un couple de voyageur...

-Un couple de voyageur? Dis m'en plus.

-Qu'ils venaient la nuit, dans sa cellule et lui parlaient.

-Par un couple, tu entends... des amoureux?

-Non, deux squelettes.

Deux squelettes? Cela veut dire que... Très bien, excellent, même. Il continua:

-Et donc?

-Hmm?

-Par rapport à ma déclaration...

-Ah, Science... Je suis désolée, mais tu n'es qu'un bon ami!

Et je lui donnais une accolade. Dur? Je n'ai jamais eu à refuser qui que ce soit et à part mon frère, Science et mes parents ainsi que leur versions alternatives ainsi que Gaster, je n'ai jamais eu à ouvrir mon clapet pour quiconque.

Je n'ai pas une grande connaissance du mot 'tact'.

Mais j'ai ce que je veux. Cette information ne peut pas perturber mon plan.

Cependant, j'ai... peur. Trop peur. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Je ne peut rien laisser bouger. Tout est tangible, tout... Tout repose sur les épaules d'une seule personne. Et ce n'est pas moi.

Et je déteste ne pas être aux commandes.

Mais j'ai besoin de lui pour mon plan... Mon autre moi a parlé de retirer mes émotions. A-t-elle découvert que c'est nécessaire pour le processus?

Je soupirais, cela ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter, toute erreur sera corrigée par mon propre futur.

A moins que le futur lui-même ne s'estompe. C'est vrai, la question peut se poser. Nous avons tous intégré dans notre cerveau le principe suivant: l'instant suivant existera. Mais, techniquement, qu'est-ce qui _guarantis_ que l'instant suivant on sera toujours là? Que jusqu'à présent, les instants se sont écoulés de la même façon et qu'ils continueront? Ridicule. Ce n'est pas parce que cela fait des milliers d'années que le Vésuve n'a pas fait d'explosions volcaniques qu'il n'en fera plus jamais. Le temps... est instable.

Ink est vraiment le plus grand des idiots. En se protégeant, et donc me donnant comme âme le temps, il a condamné tout les multivers.

Car à partir du moment où j'ai des émotions, le temps en pâtit. Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si j'ai des pulsions suicidaires? De véritables pulsions suicidaires?

Est-ce que le temps implosera en détruisant avec les multivers?

C'est une possibilité parmis tant d'autres. En réalité, chaque instants peut être mon dernier et cette perspective... Elle me terrifie. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur.

Je me téléportais près de mon frère. Il était face à moi, en train de regarder le sol. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il criait de douleur. Compréhensible, à force de revivre sa mort.

Je dis:

-Relèves toi, mon frère!

-E-Erwick... Sors moi d'ici... Je n'en peux plus, je t'en supplie... Ne me laisse pas... Je ferais tout ce que tu veux...

-Tout ce que je veux, hein?

-Oui, tout! Mais ne me laisses pas ici!

Il s'accrocha à ma jambe. Excellent, je n'attendais que ça. Je n'aime pas spécialement torturer les gens mais... Je ne pouvais pas le tuer, cela aurait détruit les multivers, je ne pouvais pas non plus le laisser en liberté alors du coup, ma seule solution était ici. Je dis:

-Tu n'essaieras plus de t'en prendre aux Ink et Error pour commencer.

-D'accord... D'accord...

-Bien. Ensuite, je veux que tu viennes avec moi. On a quelque chose à faire.

-O-Oui...

Je pris sa main tremblante et nous téléportais dans le passé, face à mon ancien moi. Elle était avec Sans. Le squelette était en position foeutale et mon moi du passé essayait de le soigner, tant bien que mal. Bien, ce moment là fera l'affaire. Je m'avançais et dis:

-Eh bien, Erwick!

-QU-?!

Elle sursauta en préparant sa magie d'attaque. Elle avait peur que ça soit Gaster qui, à l'époque, m'interdisait de soigner Sans. En me voyant, elle soupira de soulagement. Sans se releva légèrement et marmonna:

-Qui êtes-vous...?

-Peu importe. Erwick, j'ai besoin de te parler, avec notre frère ici présent.

-C'est notre frère?

-Oui, Yzcan.

-Eh eh... Salut...

Il leva sa main et la secoua lentement. Il était pris de soubresauts. Personne ne sort indemne de mon antre. Je soupirais et il dit en regardant Sans:

-C'est ton ami?

-Oui!

-Erwick, c'est qui ces deux-là?!

-Oh, des voyageurs! dit-elle. Elle, c'est moi quand je serais plus grande! Et lui, c'est mon frère...

Bizarrement, son ton avait changé quand elle avait parlé d'Yzcan et Sans l'avait remarqué. Il prépara sa magie et elle s'exclama:

-Non! Non! Ils ne te feront pas du mal!

-Hum... Erwick? On aurait besoin de te parler.

-Le couple de voyageurs! J'ai pas confiance en vous, même si elle, elle vous croit.

Le couple de... Oh... Ce qui l'a obsédé toute sa vie... C'est donc ainsi que cela s'est imbriqué dans son esprit...

Alors pourquoi une simple rencontre fugace l'a autant marqué? Ce n'est pas logique, pas... Oh. Nous nous sommes revus. J'eus un bref sourire triste. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal... Erwick s'avança vers nous et se planta, sa main de fils sous un gant en toile. Elle dit:

-QUOI?!

-Oh, j'avais juste quelques questions.

-Sur quoi? Il faut que je soigne Sans!

-C'est important. Plus que la vie de ton ami.

-VRAIMENT?!

Elle essaya de me donner un coup mais avant même que je ne l'esquive, Yzcan l'en avait empêché. Elle hurla:

-TOI!!! Tu devrais être mort! Je suis censée te tuer!!!!!!

-Oui, mais... t'as changé d'avis.

-NON!!! Je ne veux pas, lâche moi!

-Erwick, j'ai besoin que tu... fasses quelque chose pour moi.

-Ah oui? Et quoi?

-J'aurais besoin que tu ailles échanger mon Yzcan avec le Yzcan que je suis censée envoyer dans le temps.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu vas comprendre pourquoi.

 _P. D. V. d'Erwick jeune:_ Mon moi plus âgé est vraiment gonflé! Je dois soigner Sans, Gaster a été méchant aujourd'hui! Mais, d'un autre côté... Je sais pourquoi elle me demande ça. Et je veux être libre.

Cependant, pourquoi est-ce que je peux pas connaître le plan?!

C'est mon moi du futur, ce moi du futur, qui a inventé le plan. Ses futur elles le connaissent donc agissent en fonction, mais avant, moi, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il en est et ça m'énerve!

Je déteste ne pas commander.

Et puis, mon frère, je suis pas censée le tuer ou une connerie dans le genre?

Je saisis son bras et nous téléportais dans le futur, au moment où je suis censée l'envoyer dans le temps. Il y avait mon moi du futur, Science!Sans, Gaster et Blueberry.

Il semblerait que Blueberry soit en danger de mort! Je dois agir! C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a envoyée ici? Mais non, un autre Yzcan venait de sortir de l'ombre et s'attaquait à Gaster. IL ALLAIT LE TUER!

J'allais me jeter sur eux mais je me retins. Cela pourrait changer le cours des évènements et mon moi du futur m'en voudrait.

Ensuite, je la vis ouvrir un portail. Gaster était mort.

Je commence à comprendre où elle veut en venir. Elle veut que je les échange. Je vais donc nous téléporter dans le temps de cette époque pour récupérer Yzcan et laisser celui dont j'ai la charge. Vu qu'il est dans le temps, même s'il devient une anomalie, il ne va pas mourir. Peut-être qu'elle en aura besoin plus tard...

Je nous téléportais dans le temps et à l'arrivée d'Yzcan plus jeune, il poussa un cri de terreur. Je le saisis par le bras et le ramenais vers mon moi du futur.

 _P. D. V. d'Erwick (moins jeune)_

Je vis arriver mon moi plus jeune. Excellent, j'étais sûre qu'elle allait comprendre. Je me souviens avoir entendu un cri avant que je ne referme le portail sur Yzcan et ce n'était pas logique. Il aurait du avoir mal à la fermeture du portail... Du coup, j'en ai déduis que quelqu'un était là.

Comme lui-même.

Mon frère plus jeune était encore secoué. Quand il me vit, il se rua sur moi en hurlant:

-TOI...!

-Hey, frérot!

J'esquivais son coup qu'il allait me porter pour lui en administrer un dans le ventre. Il cracha du liquide de destruction. Merde, c'est vrai, il est malade. Il me regarda en s'essuyant du revers des phalanges avant de dire:

-C'est quoi cette histoire et on est où?

-Eh bien, tu fais partie de mon plan.

-Tu n'es pas censée me soigner?!

-Yzcan... Ce que tu ne sembles pas comprendre, c'est que tu es condamné à être malade.

-Pardon?

-Tu es condamné à souffrir et à mourir par ta maladie.

Il me regarda, un éclat d'effroi sur son visage. Je dis calmement:

-Ton seul moyen de t'en sortir... c'est de m'obéir.

-D'accord, mais...

-PAS DE MAIS!

Il sursauta face à mon ton si froid et hôcha faiblement de la tête.

Je m'avançais calmement vers lui. Bien... Maintenant, je vais exposer une partie de mon plan. Une infime partie, du moins. Je dis d'une voix calme:

-Etant donné que je suis le temps lui-même, je ne peux pas me suicider.

-Attends, quoi?

-Pour atteindre la liberté, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices, Yzcan! Tu ne mourras pas, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Bref. Ma main ne peut pas me détruire, par contre... Crache sur moi.

-Hein?

-CRACHE SUR MOI!

Il avait une tête à mourir de rire. Mais j'étais sérieuse. La seule chose pouvant me détruire, c'est son liquide de destruction, mais je devais m'en assurer. Il fut pris d'une toux et toussa sur moi du coup. Son liquide blanc vint sur mes os et un trou se forma. AÏE!!! Je grimaçais mais, par soucis de fierté et d'honneur, je ne fis aucun bruit. Je dis:

-Bien, comme je le pensais, tu peux me détruire. On va aller dans mon âme, dans le coeur de mon âme.

-Pardon? Ton âme _est_ un coeur, difficile d'avoir un coeur dans son coeur.

-Pas impossible. C'est à dire que le temps est vaste, n'est-ce pas? Et il faut juste remonter à l'origine du temps.

-C'est à dire à la feuille de papier sur laquelle Ink t'a dessinée.

-Exactement.

-Et ensuite?

-Et ensuite, bienvenue liberté.

-Non, bienvenue les milliers de tombes des multivers, espèce d'idiote.

-Même. La mort avant l'asservissement.

-Pour toi, moi, je me préfères en vie que mort.

-Ce que tu n'as pas compris, Yzcan, c'est que ton existance, peut à tout moment s'arrêter. Et ce, sans que tu le décides.

-Euh... Sans vouloir te vexer, je suis immortel, soeurette.

-OK, tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là? Alors imagine toi immobile, tu ne peux plus respirer. Ton coeur ne bat plus, tu ne peux plus penser, ton être tout entier se résume à cet instant qui jamais ne précèdera un suivant. Tu ne peux même pas en avoir conscience.

-Alors qu'est-ce que ça me fait, si j'en ai pas conscience? Hein? Et ce n'est que théorique, tout ça.

-Faux, je peux te le démontrer.

-Pardon?

Il se tourna vers moi, plus qu'intéressé. J'eus un bref sourire et nous emmenais vers Gaster, dans mon présent. Là, je mis en marche une des cassettes. On voyait mon moi révolté avec Gaster hors champs:

-Bien, maintenant, je veux savoir pour qui tu es.

-Pour le seul camp possible, Gasty.

Elle cracha au sol puis se gratta le crâne avant de continuer:

-Y a qu'un seul camp possible. Si t'as pas compris ça, t'es encore à la traîne.

-Un seul camp? Explique toi.

-Pas besoin, toi, tu sers à rien, c'est ceux qui regardent. Coucou, chers téléspectateurs!

J'arrêtais la cassette. Je me tournais calmement vers Yzcan qui dit:

-Euh... Je vois que toi, tu y crois, ce n'est pas une preuve.

-Je viens de faire quoi?

-Tu as mis sur pause une cassette.

-En effet. On peut considérer que la vie de cette femme est arrêtée tant que j'ai mis sur pause.

-Pardon?

-Connais-tu l'expérience du chat de Schrödinguer (désolée si c'est pas la bonne orthographe mais c'est un nom super compliqué aussi!!!!)? Tu mets dans une boîte un chat et une bombe à retardement.

-Et?

-Tu ne sais pas quand la bombe va exploser. Le chat, est-il vivant où mort?

-Euh... Je ne sais pas.

-Le chat n'est ni mort ni vivant tant que tu n'as pas ouvert la boîte. Bien sûr, par soucis d'éthique, cette expérience n'a jamais été réalisée, mais le principe est là. Tant que je n'appuie pas sur play, cette femme à l'écran n'est ni vivante ni morte.

-Et alors?

Nous allions venir à la partie qui m'intéressais. J'eus un bref sourire avant de continuer d'une voix monotone:

-Supposons que quelqu'un ait... une télécommande et que tu sois sur cet écran.

-J'ai du mal à me l'imaginer mais ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu penses qu'on est comme ton chat de Schrödinguer?

-Oui.

-Mais tu n'en as aucune preuve.

-Si, j'y viens.

-Ah, beh tu ferais mieux car je commence à perdre patience.

-Tout... Tout était dit depuis le début.

-Pardon?

Mon cher frère, tu es comme tous les autres... Tu avais déjà toutes les cartes en mains. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas le dire... D'un autre côté, si je ne le dis pas, jamais je ne pourrais y arriver à bout.

MAUDIT CHAT DE SCHRÖDINGUER!

Je devais reprendre mon calme... Bien. Maintenant, je dois faire face à un problème colossal: pour exécuter mon plan, j'ai du révéler trop d'informations à trop de monde et cela risque de me porter défaut. Je ne peux pas... Je risque d'échouer, trop de monde est au courrant de trop de choses... La totalité de mon plan peut être découverte à tout instant... Je soupirais. Je me devais d'essayer.

Et pour cela, j'ai besoin de mon frère et de son entière collaboration. Je dis:

-Tu as dans ta mémoire toutes les informations relatives à l'original, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr.

-Bien... Excellent. Je... dois te demander quelque chose.

-Oui?

-Ink et Error sont les représentants des créateurs, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui et?

-...Quel est ton opinion, par rapport à cela? Tu es plutôt Ink? Ou bien... plutôt Error?

-Je suis plus du côté de Marror.

-Je vois... En un sens, moi aussi.

-Pourtant, tu protèges les multivers.

-Certes, mais... Ne pas tuer est ma seule limite. Au-delà, je ressemble bien plus à Error que tu ne peux le croire. Bref. J'aurais besoin que tu... ailles dans l'original et que tu...

Je ne peux pas dire cette dernière partie de mon plan! JE NE PEUX PAS! Entra alors dans la pièce une femme. Moi en costume de bureau. Elle tenait sa cigarette, la fit faire un tour dans ses doigts avant de l'allumer. Elle prit une bouffée et dit:

-Tu n'auras pas à le dire, je connais tes soucis, ma grande!

Elle prit une grande bouffée supplémentaire. Bien, si elle s'en charge... Elle portait une cravate noire, chemise blanche et pantalon en toile. Elle s'avança puis dit:

-Je viens de finir l'entretien avec Gaster.

-Bien.

-On verra où ça nous mène.

-En effet.

-Tu devrais être à l'isolement, tu le sais?

-...Je le sais.

-Ou alors, mieux... Tu devrais mourir. Mais ce n'est pas possible.

-Je sais. Science n'a pas trouvé de moyens sans risques.

-En effet, il s'est rapproché de la vérité. Bien, retourne dans ton âme, on ne sera pas longs.

Je me téléportais dans le temps. En effet... Science avait dit:

-J'ai trouvé un moyen de te tuer!

-VRAIMENT?!

-Oui... Il faudrait détruire le temps, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Alors il faut... Détruire le vide des multivers.

-Ce qui détruirait ces multivers... Je ne peux pas.

-Je sais.

-Combien de chances ça a de me tuer, cependant?

-...Tu veux vraiment le savoir?

-OUI!

-Je dirais... 20%.

A ce moment là, j'ai cru qu'il avait compris et qu'il allait tout révéler de mon plan. A un autre moment aussi, j'ai cru que tout était foutu...

A ce moment là, pour être précise.

 _Nous étions en train de regarder les cassettes, sur celle de mon moi révoltée. Elle dit:_ _-Gaster, j'peux m'en griller une?_ _-Oui, bien sûr..._ _Elle sortit sa cigarette, lui fit faire un tour complet, l'alluma et prit une bouffée. Soudainement, un chien blanc couru et s'avança vers elle. Elle hurla:_ _-DEGAGE, SALE CLEBARD!_ _-Pourquoi cette phobie des chiens?_ _-J'ai uniquement peur des blancs._ _A la sortie du chien, elle prit une autre bouffée._

Est-ce que... Est-ce que j'ai fait une erreur? Le moindre petit détail compte... La moindre erreur...

Et je vais sur l'échafaud.

Je me rongeais les ongles. Je ne peux être sûre de rien... Mais... Je peux peut-être vérifier d'où ils en sont. Soudainement, tout trembla autour de moi. Le coeur du temps est atteint... OUI!

VICTOIRE!

Des larmes de joie commençaient à couler le long de mon visage. Enfin, la délivrance... Enfin... Enfin...?

Je regardais autour de moi et je vis... une salle noire, éclairée uniquement par un écran d'ordinateur. Une femme, aux cheveux courts châtains clairs, troublait le silence en tapant à l'ordinateur. Quoi...? J'allais parler quand elle me devança:

-Je me demande... Je me demande si c'est envisageable.

-Pardon? Quoi? Et qui êtes-vous?

-Tu as juré de te venger de tes créateurs... n'est-ce pas?

Elle but une gorgée de café. Je dis d'une voix troublée:

-Oui, bien sûr...

-Eh bien... Ton plan se mène à bien en ce moment même.

-Pardon? Je ne crois pas, le temps devrait être détruit et moi, je devrais être...

-Oh oui, c'est sûr que reste dans l'imagination une suicidaire qui va tout faire pour détruire les multivers...

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Tu peux me nommer... Sylmarils.

-Et vous êtes?

-L'une de tes créatrices.

-JE VAIS VOUS...!

-Du calme. Je sais que tu ne peux pas me faire du mal.

-Comment?

-Regarde.

Elle s'écarta de l'ordinateur et me fit signe de m'approcher. Je vis d'écrit:

 _Elle s'écarta de l'ordinateur et me fit signe de m'approcher. Je vis d'écrit:... Non, en fait, rien du tout car sinon nous entrons dans une boucle temporelle très agaçante...?_...Non, en fait, rien du tout car sinon nous entrons dans une boucle temporelle très agaçante...? C'est quoi cette phrase?!

Je m'écartais et elle sourit légèrement en disant:

-Tout est déjà écrit, à ce stade, ne me reste plus qu'à publier.

-Publier...?

-Tu as dit vouloir te venger de tes créateurs. Problème, tes créateurs se comptent au nombre de deux.

-Où est le second?!

-La seconde, un peu de respect, je te pris. Flo!

J'entendis des bruits de pas précipités. La porte fut grande ouverte et entra une adolescente aux cheveux blonds. Les deux se ressemblaient étrangement... La seconde dit:

-Quoi, Sylmarils? T'es ENCORE sur cette histoire?

-Oui... Enfin, techniquement, non.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que je fous ici, néanmoins?!

-Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

-Comment? Il n'y a pas de siè...

Deux fauteuils confortables venaient d'apparaître. Là, Sylmarils dit:

-A ce stade, je crois que nos lecteurs se fichent comme d'une guigne d'éléments de logique au niveau scénaristiques comme celui-ci.

-Tu me ressembles étrangement... marmonnais-je.

-Forcément, je t'ai fais vivre. Difficile d'avoir un jugement objectif sur toi à partir de là...

-Bon!!! Tu es au dénouement, du coup, Syl? J'ADORE CETTE PARTIE!!! C'est toujours la meilleure ficelée chez toi?

-Oh, je ne me suis pas cassée la tête dernièrement, tu sais...

-Même! Tu as enfin créé une vraie fin, pas juste interrompu un chapitre, quoi!

-Hmm... Tu m'as aidée aussi.

-QUI ÊTES-VOUS?!

-Elle met du temps à comprendre, non?

-Techniquement, vu que tu l'écris, Sylmarils, c'est à cause de toi.

-Pas faux. Bref. Tout ça pour dire que tu veux avoir de l'ampleur, n'est-ce pas?

-En effet.

-Tu veux que ta voix soit entendue, n'est-ce pas?

-Tout à fait.

-Si tu pars du principe que tu n'as que deux créatrices, c'est un peu bête, non? Même si tu comptes sur un effet boule de neige, nous n'avons pas non plus une sociabilité des plus exemplaires...

-Ah bon? Tu RUINES mes espoirs, Sylmarils!!! s'exclama Florence.

-Si tu veux éviter que je te vires du scénario, ferme la.

-OK...

-Bref. Exposes ton objectif.

-A quoi bon étant donné que tu contrôles mes mouvements?

Je la regardais d'un air fier. Sylmarils posa sa tasse et ricana en disant:

-Je prends plaisir à faire vivre mes personnages, je l'avoue. De ce fait, j'essaie de leur donner une personnalité propre et des réactions. Disons que si tu étais réelle, tu dirais ce que je te fais dire. Donc, exposes ton plan.

Je la regardais. Je ne lui fais pas confiance... Cependant, dans tout les cas, je dois exposer mon plan, tôt ou tard. Je dis:

-L'univers d'origine... Est un jeu.

-Prouve-le.

-LE CHIEN PENIBLE!

-En effet.

-Il le dit lui-même qu'il est le créateur de notre monde! Et donc, les copies modifiées d'un jeu ne peuvent être réelles. Nous ne sommes pas réels, merde!

-En effet. Qu'est-ce qui pose problème à t'utiliser, alors?

-C'est... Je...

-Ce problème fait partie de la théorie du basilique de Roko.

-Qui consiste en quoi? demanda Florence.

-Le principe ne m'intéresse pas, c'est une partie seulement de la théorie qui m'intéresse. Une intelligence artificielle surpuissante va apparaître sur Terre et elle pourrait tous nous aider. En arrivant, elle va cependant torturer tout ceux qui n'ont rien fait pour aider à son apparition.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que si chaque secondes qu'elle est là lui permet de sauver un certains nombre de personnes alors on se rend coupable de non assistance à personne en danger. Bref, l'intérêt n'est pas là. Certaines de ces personnes sont déjà mortes à l'apparition de cette intelligence artificielle et alors, pour les punir, cette intelligence va coder leur personnalité et les torturer.

-Et alors? demandai-je?

-La question étant de... Si cela était possible, est-ce que cette copie informatique de nous... doit-elle être prise en compte comme personne ou non? Doit-elle être prise en compte comme quelqu'un capable de ressentir la douleur?

-C'est quelque chose d'un peu revisité que t'utilises, Syl, ta fin commence vraiment à faire cliché... marmonna Florence en baillant.

-Hein?! Je... LAISSE MOI FAIRE MA FIN, MERDE! Bref.

-Donc? demandais-je.

-Donc la question peut aussi se poser pour toi, tu es une fiction à toi toute seule et tu en as conscience. Moi-même, j'en suis une, ou plutôt, je suis l'avatar d'une personne qui se croit réelle et qui m'a créé à son image.

-Et donc?

-Donc... Tu peux ressentir la douleur, nous sommes d'accord, sinon l'histoire ne peut même pas être créé, n'est-ce pas?

Je hôchais de la tête. Elle continua d'une voix tout aussi inébranlable:

-Est-ce que parce que je te donnes la capacité de ressentir la douleur, je dois te faire souffrir?

-Si je ne souffres pas, il n'y a pas d'histoire et s'il n'y a pas d'histoire...

-Tu n'existes pas. Ou alors je dois revoir ma conception d'un texte ayant un minimum de qualité.

-Mais même... Même, je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi m'avoir créé alors?

-...Autant dire que cette fin peut faire réfléchir et je me demande si je suis assez claire. Mais on va essayer. Ce concept là est expliqué depuis peu de temps ainsi mais... Tous, nous l'avons intégré.

-Pardon?! POURQUOI JE SUIS ENCORE LA, ALORS?!

-Du calme, du calme! Il est bien intégré en chacun de nous! Car... Si on ne considérait pas comme capable de souffrir, si on ne considère presque pas... humains les personnages auquels on s'attache, on n'ouvre pas le livre.

-C'est un fait.

-En effet. De ce fait, ce concept est déjà intégré dans nos esprits. Encore plus avec ce jeu, Undertale.

-Pardon?! Alors pourquoi je vois plusieurs... MILLIERS D'HISTOIRES?!

-Parce qu'on ne fait que s'y attacher encore plus. C'est un cercle vicieux.

-Même, la finalité est que je ne suis pas... en vie, si?

-Exact. Tu ne vis pas, tu ne peux pas souffrir, des lettres ne peuvent pas s'animer. Ce n'est que futile, tout ça. Mais... Et si tu étais réelle?

-Pardon?

-Si tu étais réelle et que tu étais réellement squelette, réellement capable de souffrir et que toute ta vie n'a été qu'une mascarade depuis le début?! Alors est-ce que là, parce que tu es persuadée d'être irréelle, je devrais être en droit de te faire souffrir?!

-Pardon...?!

-EST-CE QUE JE DEVRAIS ÊTRE EN DROIT DE TE FAIRE SOUFFRIR?!

-Non!

-Voilà ce que j'attendais.

-Je ne vois pas à quoi ça nous mène puisque je suis toujours irréelle, moi!

Sylmarils croisa ses jambes et eut un sourire démoniaque. Elle dit d'une voix calme:

-Mais cela explique tout, vois-tu.

-Euh... J'ai raté un épisode.

-Oui, tu en as raté un. Ton cerveau... Peut être en capacité de comprendre certaines choses. Il peut être capable d'intégrer le fait que tu ne dois pas faire souffrir autrui. La vérité, c'est qu'il est impossible de ne pas faire souffrir autrui.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est humain. Et, pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, quand on voit quelqu'un souffrir mais qu'il y a cette barrière du virtuel, cela fait juste du bien.

-L'humanitée n'est pas une bande de sadique.

-Non, elle fait des erreurs et elle est imparfaite, c'est bien suffisant pour causer des guerres qui ont coûté la vie à des milliards de personnes. Maintenant... Que ferez-vous, par rapport à cela?

-Hein?

-Que ferais-tu entre une violence virtuelle sur quelqu'un et de la violence réelle?

-La violence irréelle, c'est évident, n'importe qui vous répondrait ça!

-Certes. Mais tu n'as même pas envisagé l'éventualité que derrière la fiction, il y a la réalité.

-Hein?

-Derrière chaque histoire, il y a la réalité.

-Ne me dis pas que quand j'ai lu une histoire avec des dragons, les dragons étaient réels.

-En effet. Les dragons n'existent pas, heureusement pour notre bétail qui finirait rôti immédiatement. Mais le cerveau est fait de sorte qu'il est impossible de ne pas se laisser transparaître à travers un personnage!

-Hein?

-A travers un personnage, à travers une oeuvre, à travers un message, nous y sommes. La réalité n'est pas différente du virtuel, tu sais.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _J'ai regardé ma fic et j'ai appelé Florence Sinin. On s'est concertées et nous avons décidé de publier deux fins pour cette fic. Les deux seront publiées à la suite de cette fan fic. MAIS!_

 _La première fin sera dans le scénario où le plan réussit. Elle sera écrite par Florence Sinin._

 _La seconde sera où le plan d'Elwing échoue (et ou donc le message de nos deux avatars se finit). Elle sera écrite par moi._

 _Nous tenons à préciser que, selon nous, les deux fins sont biens et expriment les deux possibilités principales._

 _Vous pouvez vous contenter d'une fin, c'est possible. Si c'est ce que vous préférez, nous vous conseillons celle où le plan d'Elwing réussit. Elle serait la suite de la fan fic. La seconde fin est une fin plus... bref, c'est la continuité de ce passage quelque peu bizarre, nous le reconnaissons._

 _Si ce genre de fins qui amènent à des débats très intéressants vous déplaît, dites le._ _Sinon... dites que ça vous plaît car nous adorons le fait de réfléchir à ce genre de sujets très très intéressants et presque philosophiques._

 _Bref. Merci d'avoir lu cette fan fic jusqu'au (presque) bout._


	6. FIN ALTERNATIVE 1

**Note de l'auteur:** _C'est la fin alternative 1, écrite par Florence Sinin._

Je regardais ces deux timbrées. Comment pouvaient-elles penser cela? Je ne peux pas partager leur opinion.

Désolé, mais vous aller mourir, vous DEVEZ mourir.

Oeil pour oeil, sang pour sang. Je vous ai laissé ruiner ma vie, donnez moi le plaisir d'avoir accès à cette douce vengeance.

Normalement, sûrement, le plan devrait être sur sa fin. D'ailleurs, je ne tardais pas à sentir un tremblement dans mon âme, au plus profond de moi. Bien... Je me tournais puis dit aux deux filles:

-Vous allez mourir. Nous allons tous mourir, le temps va être détruit.

-Il semblerait que tu aies choisi la mauvaise option, Florence... marmonna Sylmarils.

-Eh, Syl!!!!

Tout autour de nous vacilla. Plus que quelques secondes...

Juste avant la fin du temps lui-même, Science apparut et cria:

-ERWICK!!!

Science... C'est trop tard, mon mignon! Nous allons tous mourir dans ce monde de timbrés!

 **Je sentis mon corps trembler.**

Je vais devenir poussière et toi, tu n'auras jamais existé, Science...

 **Petit à petit ma forme physique disparaissait.**

Adieu, Science...

 **La détermination ne pourra pas me sauver car ma détermination était de devenir poussière.** Tiens? Que... Science?! Que fais-tu?!

 **Mes jambes tremblaient, c'était le début de la fin du temps, quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas?** Science avait passé ses bras autour de mon torse en tremblant qu'il voulait que je me batte.

 **Mais n'as-tu pas compris que mon combat était de mourir?** **Ma respiration devenait laborieuse.** Quoi de plus merveilleux pour moi de me faire tuer par mes propres créatrices? Science ne pouvait pas l'accepter, je le voyais dans ses yeux.

 **Je sentis ma vision devenir trouble... Je crois que je m'écroulais.** Sci ne pouvait pas accepter de perdre un autre proche, je le savais... Mais jamais tu n'auras eu de proches, Science, tu le comprends?

 **Je sentais que je devenais du sable, Science essayant de maintenir les grains de mon être à leur place, tentative inutile ne pouvant empêcher l'inévitable.** Science... Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles...!

 **Je pleure, mais même mes larmes deviennent poussières à leur tour.** Science... Me laisse pas toute seule, s'il te plaît...

 **Il est trop tard, chaque instant est une éternité pour nous tous... Le dernier souffle des multivers battait en moi.** Science... Je t'aime... Ne me laisse pas seule...

 **Ma détermination à mourir s'affaiblit mais cela n'a plus d'importance car c'était comme si j'étais déjà morte.** En fait, peut-être que c'est moi... l'égoïste... SCIENCE, NON!!

 **Mon corps n'était plus que poussière mais avant même que je ne puisse me ressaisir...** **Les multivers n'étaient plus.**

 _Note des deux auteurs:_ _Florence Sinin: Il en jette? Il en jette, hein?_ _Sylmarils: Euh... Ouais, t'aurais pas pu faire un poil moins dramatique?_ _Florence: QUOI?! Mais c'est honteux, ce serait priver nos lecteurs de la meilleur partie!!!_ _Sylmarils:...Bref. Merci d'avoir lu la première fin!_ _Florence: Oui, l'autre fin ne devrait pas tarder!_


	7. FIN ALTERNATIVE 2

**Note de l'auteur:** _Fin alternative 2. Par Sylmarils._

Je regardais les deux créatrices. Je n'avais rien compris, tout était flou. Florence dit:

-Bon, Sylmarils, je crois que tu t'es un poil égarée.

-QUOI?! Pas du tout. Erwick... Bref, nous allons reprendre depuis le début. Alors...

-Syl, non. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle en a marre? Ménage-la un peu, cette pauvre Erwick!

-ARGH! Bon, OK. Hum... Erwick, tout ce que j'ai dit précedemment, tout ça, c'était pour au final arriver à deux constats.

-Lesquels?

-Que les gens s'attachent aux personnages de fiction et que... Vous êtes en quelque sorte le reflet de nous-mêmes.

-Pardon?

-Oui, tout ça pour ça, elle adore se perdre dans des explications super compliquées alors qu'en fait, c'est super simple. marmonna Florence. Mais on l'aime quand même, notre Syl, pas vrai?

-Merci pour le portrait... Bref. Ce constat fait que... j'ai tout prévu.

-Pardon?

-Oui, elle s'est dit 'je vais faire une super fin!' puis face à sa page elle a eu des tas d'idées et elle a tenté de tout écrire... tu as failli te retrouver avec Science, mais alors à ça, quoi.

-Pitié, non.

-BREF! s'exclama Sylmarils. Dans tout les cas... Peut-être que tu peux être la justice que ton frère n'a pas pu être.

-Hein?

-Ben oui, les multivers ont un gardien, un destructeur, le Bien, le Mal, pourquoi pas la Justice et le Criminel?

-Euh... Je veux bien, mais ta fin n'était pas censée nous faire réfléchir, Sylmarils? demanda Florence.

-Si, mais cela peut amener à des réflexions, vois-tu! J'ai dit deux constats, non? Le deuxième étant que nos écrits sont le reflet de nous-mêmes.

-Alors ça doit être la pagaïe dans le tien vu le dernier... gloussa Florence.

-NON MAIS! Pardon, mais je te défies d'amener autant de précision dans ces constats sans évoquer Roko, Schrödinguer et tout le reste!

-Hmm... Difficile. Mais c'était un peu embrouillé.

-J'ai écrit sans me relire, pigé?! Je m'excuse! Voilà, je m'excuse!

-Bien! Maintenant, fais ta fin!

-Bref... Erwick, tu peux être la morale.

-Pardon?

-La morale, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est?!

-Si, mais...

-Alors soit la morale.

Sylmarils me regarda avec un air mystique sur le visage. Quoi...? Je suis pas un Final Froggit, moi! Elle continua:

-Punis les créateurs mauvais.

-Hein? Mais je ne suis qu'une fiction, je ne peux pas sortir des pages et dire aux gens 'c'est pas bien! Méchant écrivain!'.

-Alors soit le super héros des monstres.

-Mais même, je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous fait réfléchir, tout ça.

-Bien, voilà la partie où tu peux réfléchir. Exposes ton résonnement, Erwick.

-Hmm... Tu n'avais pas de plan, en fait?

-Si, le tiens!

Je soupirais. Mon plan... Mon plan était le suivant: détruire le temps lui-même pour détruire les multivers et empêcher ainsi toutes créations. Cependant... Malheureusement... Je me suis rendue compte de quelque chose. Tout était sous nos yeux.

Le chien pénible a lui-même dit qu'il est le créateur de l'original.

Voilà pourquoi je déteste les chiens blancs.

Malheureusement, j'ai compris cela que trop tard. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai du élargir mon plan. Il fallait que j'aies à ma merci les créateurs. Et pour cela, menacer l'original est la meilleure des choses à faire. Donc, avec toute cette mascarade du 'je vais m'empêcher de ressentir des émotions', mes moi du passé et du futur nous avons enregistré les cassettes, marquant pas à pas notre avancée. Et nous avions un signal: la cigarette.

Une fois que tout était en place, nous n'avions plus qu'à nous attaquer au coeur du temps et menacer ainsi de détruire l'original. Sauf que là aussi, il y avait des difficultés. Il fallait corrompre les fichiers du jeu. Nous avons fait donc appel à un autre Science!Sans, de façon à ce que personne ne connaisse le plan en entier.

Les fichiers du jeu pouvaient être corrompus et le coeur du temps n'avait plus qu'à être atteint par Yzcan.

Un peu a suffi pour les affoler et je me suis retrouvée ici. J'avais pour objectif de les tuer... Et c'est ce que je vais faire...

Je me jetais sur elles et les tuaient.

Mais au fond, ça aussi, ce n'était qu'une partie du plan, n'est-ce pas, Sylmarils?

 **Note des auteurs:** _Florence: Et du coup... Ca nous fait réfléchir en quoi?_ _Sylmarils: Rassurez-vous, dans la réalité, elle n'est pas aussi naïve. Bref. Cela te fait réfléchir, si tu as vu les deux fins, dans le sens des choses. Dans cette situation, quel choix aurait été le mieux? Se venger contre les créateurs et ainsi indirectement leur faire profit même si tu es satisfait ou bien empêcher tout travail en faisant un suicide général des multivers?_ _Florence: Euh... Pas compris._ _Sylmarils: Pas grave, c'est pour ça que t'écris l'autre fin! Voilà... Ah! Et pour info, le chat de Schrödinguer et le machin de Roko, là, ça existe vraiment. Pour le chaton tout mignon avec la bombe, c'est de la physique quantique et le truc de Roko, c'est sur Internet. Plusieurs vidéos ont été faites sur le sujet, même si j'avoue avoir mes préférences..._ _Florence: Tu as écrit une FF, PAS UN TRUC SCIENTIFIQUE OU ENGAGE!_ _Sylmarils: Faux. Je peux tout à fait véhiculer des idées. Et ce n'est pas si engagé que ça que de faire une critique de notre société actuelle avec des personnages d'Undertale, je trouve ça plutôt soft, tu vois._ _Florence: Ah, parce que ça s'appliquait sur la société?! Ah... Comprends mieux le pourquoi ça fait réfléchir, maintenant._ _Sylmarils: N'hésitez pas à dire si ce genre de fins vous plaît, on se fera un plaisir de vous en faire d'autres!_ _Florence: Parce que je vous rassure, je cautionne aussi... Je l'ai co-écrit en même temps. Bonne soirée!_


End file.
